Hubris
by mzu-2
Summary: Перевод фика Hubris by insomnia geek. АУ. Тогда, в Хеллоуин, Сэм не поехал с Дином. Сейчас, спустя шесть лет, он профайлер в Группе поведенческого анализа ФБР. Но когда специальный агент Хенриксен просит его помочь в расследовании серии крайне странных дел, прошлое, которое он считал похороненным, вламывается в жизнь, которую он построил. И последствия гибельны.
1. Chapter 1

Название: Hubris  
Автор: insomnia_geek  
Ссылка на оригинал: insomnia-geek. livejournal 15899 . html (without whitespaces)  
Разрешение на перевод: получено.

Переводчик: mzu_2 aka [Верба]  
Дисклеймер: автор уже от всего отказался, у переводчика по жизни ничего нет.  
Статус: перевод завершен.

Рейтинг: R (за лексику, уровень насилия и затронутые темы) (авторский)  
Жанр: джен, драма, экшн.  
Саммари: АУ. Тогда, в Хеллоуин, Сэм не поехал с Дином. Сейчас, спустя шесть лет, он профайлер в Группе поведенческого анализа ФБР. Но когда специальный агент Хенриксен просит его помочь в расследовании серии крайне странных дел, прошлое, которое он считал похороненным, вламывается в жизнь, которую он построил. И последствия гибельны.  
Комментарий. Текст был написан на Биг Бэнг 2009.

Прим. автора. По поводу названия – слово hubris используется в современном английском для обозначения самонадеянности, гордыни, высокомерия, обычно имеющих последствия, например, «гордыня ведет к падению». Но в классическом греческом это был юридический термин, обозначавший преступление и смертный грех. Hubris не был преступлением против богов; это было преступление смертных против других смертных, жестом гордыни непомерной, жаждущей власти и обычно жестокой, предание жертвы позору и унижению исключительно ради собственного удовольствия и ощущения собственного превосходства. В принципе, это была игра в бога, публично унижавшая другого человека. Что по-настоящему оскорбляло богов, так это когда кто-то осмеливался идти по их стопам. Это стало причиной трагической судьбы многих героев, часто ведя их к гибели.

Часть 1.

Дин стоял в темной комнате, его задиристая улыбка лишь слегка угасла, когда он увидел, как Сэм обнимает Джесс. Сэм жадно разглядывал его, не мог удержаться. Прошло два года с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел брата, и он отмечал в уме произошедшие изменения. Во многом Дин не изменился ни капли — все еще нахальный, умный, невероятный старший брат, которого Сэм знал всю жизнь. Но некоторые перемены были очевидны. Он повзрослел, его глаза были старше, чем его красивое лицо. Была усталость, которую Сэм никогда раньше не видел, и была уязвимость, едва заметная сквозь задиристую внешность.

Он секунду смотрел в пол, а потом взглянул на Сэма в упор:

— Отец уехал на охоту, и его нет уже несколько дней.

Когда Сэм услышал это, по спине пробежала нервная дрожь, усиленная пониманием того, что Дин, чтобы сообщить это, приехал сам.

— Джесс, извини нас. Мы выйдем.

Дин выдохнул и улыбнулся краем рта, выходя на улицу. Сэм захватил толстовку, чтобы набросить на тонкую футболку, и пошел за ним, чувствуя, как раздражение пробивается сквозь тревогу:

— Дин, не могу поверить, что ты просто вот так приехал.

Дин посмотрел на него через плечо, закрывая за собой дверь:

— Вау, я почти готов поверить, что ты не рад меня видеть.

Сэм фыркнул:

— Да ладно, я имею в виду, ну ты не можешь просто вломиться посреди ночи и ждать, что я куда-то с тобой поеду.

— Ты не слушал меня, Сэмми. Отец пропал, ты нужен мне, чтобы найти его.

Они спускались, их шаги эхом раздавались на лестнице.

— Помнишь полтергейта в Амхерсте или дьявольские врата в Клифтоне? — Сэм их помнил отчетливо; он помнил ужас ожидания и неопределенности, отмерявший дни без единой весточки от Джона. Порой Сэм готов был поверить, что они одни во всем мире, и все, что он мог тогда сделать — это вцепиться в Дина, чтобы справиться с этим чувством. Вспоминая это время, он снова злился на Джона. Выражение «полная задница» и вполовину не описывало их детство.

— Он пропадал тогда тоже. Он всегда пропадает и с ним всегда все в порядке.

Дин тряхнул головой:

— Не так долго. Так ты едешь со мной или нет?

— Нет.

Дин смотрел на него озадаченно, так, словно не мог поверить, что Сэм не хочет вернуться:

— Почему нет?

Сэм смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь передать, насколько все серьезно:

— Я поклялся, что бросил охоту. Навсегда.

— Да ладно тебе. Не все было идеально, но и не все было так плохо.

Сэм усмехнулся.

— Да? Когда я сказал папе, что боюсь монстра в шкафу, он дал мне 45-й.

Дин поднял бровь, словно говоря: ну да, и?

— Хорошо, а что он должен был сделать?

Иногда способность его брата к самообману потрясала Сэма.

— Мне было девять. Он должен был сказать «Не бойся темноты». Нормальные родители делают именно это.

Дин сердито посмотрел на него:

— «Не бойся темноты»? Ты что, смеешься, что ли? Конечно, тебе надо было бояться темноты! Ты знаешь, что там!

Знал, даже слишком хорошо, и Дин знал даже больше о тех существах, которые нападают оттуда. Сэм вздохнул и отвел взгляд:

— Да, я знаю. Но все равно — то, как мы росли после смерти мамы, и отцовская навязчивая идея найти то, что ее убило…

Сэм вспомнил глаза Джона, покрасневшие от слишком большого количества алкоголя и бессонных ночей, проведенных за книгами в полутьме. Двадцать лет, потраченных на идею фикс, сколько всего они разрушили.

— Но мы так и не нашли ту чертову тварь, и мы убивали все, что могли найти.

— И спасали людей тоже.

Дин очевидно гордился этим. Ярость Сэма вспыхнула с новой силой. Разумеется, разве можно было ожидать чего-то другого? Дин всегда был стойким оловянным солдатиком Джона, верящим всему, что тот им говорил, как будто в этом было его призвание. Как будто хоть у кого-нибудь могло быть призвание к такой жизни.

— Думаешь, мама этого хотела для нас? — спросил Сэм сквозь стиснутые зубы. Дин закатил глаза и толкнул дверь, выходящую в задний двор. Сэм пошел за ним, пытаясь донести до того, насколько все это дерьмово было.

— Огневая подготовка, литье пуль из серебра? Слушай, Дин, мы росли как бойцы.

С уроков античной истории Сэм помнил легенду о спартанцах. Они тоже воспитывали своих детей как воинов, ради того, чтобы те сражались и умирали в битвах во имя высшей цели быть достойным гражданином. Он вспомнил легенду о мальчике, который укрыл лисенка за пазухой, чтобы спрятать; испугавшись, животное искусало ребенка до смерти. Никто не знал про лисенка, пока мальчик не упал, а зверь не сбежал. Мальчиком надо было восхищаться как блестящим примером спартанского духа, потому что он страдал молча.

Сэм никогда не любил спартанцев. Он всегда предпочитал им афинян.

— И что ты собираешься делать? Собираешься прожить нормальную благопристойную жизнь? Так, что ли?

— Нет. Не нормальную. Безопасную.

Это было то, что Дин никогда не мог понять. Для Сэма дело было не в нормальности. Дело было в безопасности, в том, чтобы не думать, что каждый раз, когда он смотрит в спину уходящему, может стать последним, когда он его видит. Дело было в том, чтобы не уметь в десять лет зашивать раны брата или отца. Чтобы не опасаться преследований полиции, не собираться и не уезжать из городов глубокой ночью. Дело было в том, чтобы не сидеть в ночных лесных засадах с оружием в руках рядом со своим оглушенным братом, когда тварь все еще была рядом, не зная, доживет ли кто-нибудь из них до рассвета.

Дин усмехнулся, отворачиваясь от импалы.

— Ты ради этого сбежал?

Разумеется, Дин мог смотреть на это именно так.

— Я просто ушел в колледж. Это отец сказал, чтобы, если я уйду, я не смел возвращаться.

Он не признался бы никому, не говоря уже о Дине, как его ранили те слова.

— И именно так я и поступил.

Дин сжал губы, молча признавая воспоминание, несомненно мучительное и для него тоже. Но Сэм сказал себе, что Дин тоже выбрал в ту ночь. И выбрал не Сэма. Дин на мгновение отвел глаза.

— Ладно, но сейчас папа действительно в беде, если только он еще жив. Я чувствую.

Сэм смотрел на него. Наконец, Дин встретил его взгляд:

— Я не могу ехать в одиночку.

А вот это была уже вопиющая ложь. Дин был самым способным человеком, в том числе и охотником, из всех, кого когда-либо встречал Сэм. На самом деле, он бы поставил на то, что Дин лучше отца. И если кто-то мог выследить Винчестера, то это другой Винчестер.

Но это будет не Сэм. Он оставил эту жизнь, построив для себя новую. Ту, в которой не было монстров под кроватью и демонов в темноте. Как бы он ни любил своего брата, он не мог вернуться. Не теперь, не после всего, что он преодолел, не после всех этих тяжелых усилий, чтобы создать свою жизнь самому. И, вновь обретя уверенность, Сэм сказал тихо, но твердо:

— Нет, ты — можешь.

И тебе придется.

Пять минут спустя Сэм смотрел с крыльца, как тают, удаляясь, задние фонари импалы, и чувствовал одновременно необычайную легкость и сокрушающую тяжесть на сердце. Что-то значительное произошло только что, и он не был уверен, что до конца разобрался в том, что именно.

Он повернулся и поднялся по лестнице, обратно в свою жизнь, с приближающимся понедельником и собеседованием в юридической школе, которое могло стать началом серьезной карьеры. Обратно в свою квартиру с девушкой-блондинкой, которая, может быть, примет его кольцо в День Благодарения. Обратно в свое будущее, яркое, и солнечное, и полное надежд, такое, каким он захочет его построить.

Шесть лет спустя.

— Так, внимание! Подразделение Альфа идет с центрального входа, подразделение Чарли занимает периметр, блокируя черный ход. Подразделение Браво занимает снайперские позиции. Помните, что заложники могут быть еще живы, поэтому на поражение не стрелять до тех пор, пока я не отдам приказ.

Капитан спецназа Брэдли оглядел небольшую команду агентов ФБР, заканчивая инструктаж:

— Винчестер!

Сэм ответил через пару секунд, застегивая бронежилет.

— Да?

— Ты выслеживал этого парня месяцами и знаешь его лучше, чем он сам себя знает. Если его загонят в ловушку, куда он поскачет?

Сэм затянул последний фиксатор и отстраненно перепроверил, как подогнана кобура, обдумывая вопрос.

— Зависит от того, живы заложники или нет. Полагаю, что живы. Он умен, и он понимает, что убив их сейчас, ничего не добьется. Поэтому он оставит их как живой щит в центре дома, а сам попытается уйти через заднюю дверь.

Он взглянул на распечатки плана дома на стене.

— Подвала нет?

— На планах — нет.

— А мы точно знаем, что он не выкопал себе крысиную нору?

Он провел пальцем вдоль линий.

— Если он ушел в фундамент, то оттуда всего двадцать футов, плюс-минус, до центральной канализационной трубы. Неприятно, но выполнимо.

Он бросил взгляд через плечо.

— Ходкинс?

Агент, кудрявый блондин, кивнул и вытащил свой мобильный, быстро набирая команду техподдержки.

— Слушай, Дэб, у тебя есть отчеты по кредитной карте нашего парня? Хорошо, посмотри, были ли крупные расходы по строительной техники, любые буры, дрели, черт, набор лопат.

Он подождал, слушая, и спустя пару минут улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Дэб.

Повесил трубку и покачал головой:

— Если он и копает, то руками.

— Хорошо, — Сэм кивнул Брэдли. — Убедитесь, что Браво блокирует все выходы на крышу, но более вероятно, что он попытается отвлечь наше внимание и уйти через черный ход. Хотя он вполне может поставить растяжку. Наименее вероятна попытка выйти через центральную дверь, скорее — задняя.

— Отлично, — разжал губы Брэдли. — Джефферс, Ходкинс, вы идете с подразделением Альфа. Винчестер, МакДауэл, подразделение Чарли. Только не погибайте, ненавижу писать отчеты.

Он посмотрел на собравшихся вокруг офицеров спецназа:

— Выдвигаемся.

Подразделения разделились и двинулись максимально быстро и незаметно к цели — дому двумя кварталами дальше. Сэм оглянулся на бегу между шестью тяжело вооруженными бойцами спецназа и едва различил разрозненных снайперов на окружающих домах. Хорошо. Если Рэндалл пробьется мимо подразделений, идущих с улицы, он не сбежит в соседний квартал без одной или двух дополнительных дырок.

Спецназ просочился на задний двор почти бесшумно и занял стандартные позиции, держа под обстрелом все видимые выходы. МакДауэлл, невысокая брюнетка с мрачным лицом, остановилась на дальнем конце крыльца напротив Сэма, прикрывая дверь. Они обменялись короткими кивками и начали ждать сигнала.

С минуту все было тихо. Затем раздался щелчок в наушнике. «Альфа, пошел». В следующее мгновение они услышали звон бьющегося стекла со стороны центрального входа, приглушенные крики и характерный бас Джефферса, рявкнувшего «ФБР! Никому не двигаться!». Потом были звуки борьбы, а затем дом потряс громкий взрыв. Сэм нахмурился; это была взрывчатка со стороны фасада. Он надеялся на то, что взрывом никого не задело.

Снова были крики, потом пара падений, шум драки, а затем металлический скрежет и шипение распыляемого газа. Несколькими секундами позже задняя дверь распахнулась, и тощий небритый парень с пистолетом в руке выскочил наружу. Он замер, видя нацеленные на него восемь стволов, его глаза быстро метнулись от спецназа в масках к двум агентам ФБР.

— Рэндалл, стоять! — крикнула МакДауэл, нацелив пистолет ему в голову. Она была ближе всех к нему, и он не успевал ничего сделать до того, как она спустит курок. С тяжелым вздохом он аккуратно опустил пистолет и поднял руки. Она качнула пистолетом, и он сцепил руки на затылке, опускаясь на колени.

— Маркус Рэндалл, у вас есть право хранить молчание, — начала говорить МакДаэул, доставая наручники. Сэм кивнул, прикрывая ее, и она убрала пистолет в кобуру, защелкивая браслет на запястье подозреваемого.

Внезапно совсем рядом с ними раздался еще один взрыв, и небольшой сноп огня вырвался из задней двери и выбитых окон; взрывная волна заставила Сэма оступиться, сбивая его на траву. Бойцы спецназа отреагировали мгновенно, закрывая лица и отступая назад. Рэндалл вскочил быстрее, чем они смогли его перехватить, выкрутил руку МакДауэл и прикрылся ей, вытащив ее пистолет из кобуры.

— Никому не двигаться! — крикнул он; он держал МакДауэл за горло, наручники болтались на одном его запястье, другой рукой он приставил пистолет к виску агента. Он был достаточно высоким и, закрываясь ей, вынуждал ее встать на цыпочки. Его глаза перебегали от одного спецназовца к другому. В момент взрыва они отвели стволы, и теперь не успели бы их поднять до того, как он бы выстрелил.

Сэм оставался внизу, распластавшись на животе у самого края крыльца, лихорадочно перебирая варианты. Он сжимал пистолет в руке, но не мог прицелиться без того, что бы Рэндалл его не заметил. Рэндалл все еще стоял на крыльце, прикрываясь МакДауэлл так, что и снайперы не могли его достать. Возможно, кто-то из команды мог пройти из дома, но после двух взрывов Сэм на это не рассчитывал. Он слегка повернул голову, проверяя дверь — и увидел, что она завалена обломками. Неудачно.

— Назад! — прорычал Рэндалл, сжимая горло МакДауэл так, что завтра у нее точно выступят синяки. Сэм кинул взгляд на командира группы, тот едва заметно кивнул ему. В наушнике опять щелкнуло, и информация ушла остальному отряду: «Подозреваемый взял агента в заложники». Спецназовцы переглянулись, а потом начали медленно отступать; пистолеты были подняты, но отведены от Рэндалла.

Рэндалл дошел до угла дома, таща задыхающуюся МакДауэлл за собой и высматривая спецназовцев, или выход, или хоть что-нибудь. Сэм заметил, что он не смотрел в его сторону — думал, что Сэма вырубило? Хорошо, возможно, это давало преимущество. Он должен был просто дождаться, когда откроется…

Как раньше уже узнали многие преступники, МакДауэлл, несмотря на небольшой рост, была не из тех, кто послушно подчиняется. Свободной рукой она перестала пытаться освободить горло, вместо этого перехватила руку Рэндалла с пистолетом, одновременно пиная его в колено. Раздался тошнотворный хруст, Рэндалл закричал от боли и нажал на курок. Выстрел прогремел рядом с лицом МакДауэлл, и Сэм начал двигаться.

Вскочив, он перемахнул через все крыльцо и ударил Рэндала, выбивая у него пистолет и выворачивая тому запястье. Взвыв, Рэндалл отшвырнул МакДауэлл; та освободила Сэму дорогу, и он нанес Рэндаллу хук правой, заставляя его отшатнуться. Тот встряхнулся и попытался ударить в ответ, но Сэм перехватил его руку, вывернул ее, и впечатал того лицом в стену.

Раздался хруст, из сломанного носа Рэндалла брызнула кровь, и Сэм, воспользовавшись тем, что тот отвлекся, перехватил болтавшийся наручник и защелкнул его на втором запястье, затянув браслеты чуть сильнее, чем было нужно. Преступник попытался пинаться, но Сэм просто шагнул ближе и навалился на него своим весом, так, что тот не мог пошевелиться.

— Успокойся, Рэндалл, пока я тебя не приложил, — прорычал ему на ухо Сэм.

— Слышь, ты, ты мне нос сломал! — крикнул Рэндалл.

— Это за то, что напал на мою напарницу, — парировал Сэм, сделал подсечку и швырнул его на траву, где спецназ взял его на мушку. — А это за то, что усложнил мне работу. Маркус Рэндалл, вы арестованы. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде…

Когда спецназовец поднял Рэндалла на ноги, МакДауэлл коснулась руки Сэма, и, обменявшись с ней взглядами, он замолчал, уступая возможность ей дочитать права.

— У вас есть право на адвоката. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством.

Ее голос становился тише по мере того, как она уводила Рэндалла от дома к припаркованным машинам полиции и фургону, ожидающему, чтобы увезти преступника. Сэм вернулся туда, где он бросил пистолет, проверил его и со вздохом убрал в кобуру. Ну что за гадство. В одном из выбитых окон он увидел спецназ и своих ребят, развязывающих заложников.

— Чисто? — спросил он.

— Чисто! — ответил Джефферс, добравшись до того, что осталось от кухни. — Иди сюда. Ты был прав. Гранаты на растяжке. Гад использовал С-4, чтобы заминировать дверные проемы, здесь немного, но достаточно, чтобы действительно испортить кому-нибудь день. На центральной двери спусковой переключатель — открываешь и бум! прямо тебе в лицо.

— А задняя дверь? Это не имело бы смысла, если бы он к моменту взрыва уже не выскочил наружу.

— Потому что здесь шли провода, натянутые через дверной проем вон там, — показал ему Джефферс на арку, ведущую в гостиную. — Мне кажется, это кумулятивный снаряд, с направлением взрыва внутрь. Остановило бы любую погоню, но оставило бы выход свободным. Это объясняет, почему не рухнула дальняя стена. Хотя Брэдли хватит и двух раненых, чтобы почувствовать себя несчастным.

Он тяжело посмотрел на Сэма:

— Спецназовцы нашли еще один провод, идущий вдоль всего дома. Похоже, он идет к взрывчатке под крыльцом.

— Подожди, хочешь сказать…

— Еще не проверил до конца, сколько там, но вы, ребята, должны были подорваться, — улыбка Джефферса была невеселой. — В одном месте провода были неправильно соединены, на линии был разрыв. Вместо того чтобы замкнуть контур, они просто разъединились.

— Черт, — присвистнул Сэм. — Ублюдок оказался трудолюбивым парнем.

— Да, повезло, что еще и небрежным. Тебе опять улыбается удача, Винчестер, — Джефферс приподнял бровь.

Сэм усмехнулся:

— Ну да, конечно. Хочешь, поспорим, что Морган собирается меня сожрать за новое «нападение на подозреваемого»?

— Не хочу, — Джефферс выпрямился. — С другой стороны, МакДауэлл действительно задолжала тебе выпивку за то, что ты спас ее задницу.

— Не-а. Пойдет в зачет в карму.

Сэм смотрел по сторонам, наблюдая, как выводят дрожащих заложников и начинают снимать с них показания. — Плохо то, что мне теперь не расколоть Рэндалла. Во время расследования, — уточнил он, когда Джефферс заухмылялся.

— Ты сломал парню нос. Естественно, он не захочет говорить с тобой. С другой стороны, знаешь, что тебя ждет?

— Отчеты, — простонал Сэм.

— Отчеты, — согласился Джефферс с, возможно, излишним энтузиазмом. — Морган намерен приковать твою задницу к столу на месяцы. Ну или до тех пор, пока нам не понадобится твое хреново кунг-фу снова, в зависимости от того, что случится раньше.

— Поосторожней. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе понадобится мое хреново кунг-фу, чтобы спасти твою жалкую задницу.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул, выходя из дома и направляясь к джипам, ожидающему агентов, с неудовольствием чувствуя, как стекает по лопаткам пот. Он ненавидел Вирджинию в августе.

— Ладно, я собираюсь снять бронежилет. Все тело чешется как черт знает что.

— Винчестер!

Невнятный рев, привлекающий внимание Сэма, раздался, как только тот шагнул в бар из сырой и теплой ночи. Он повернулся и увидел свою команду и пару спецназовцев, сидящих с пивом в углу. Джефферс стоял, более или менее прямо, ухмыляясь и маша ему рукой поверх голов. Сэм улыбнулся, подходя к ним.

Приветствуя, Джефферс хлопнул его по плечу, и Сэм чуть не пошатнулся. Не такой высокий, как он сам, Джефферс был прирожденным полузащитником, и мускулов у него по меньшей мере на двадцать фунтов было больше. Несмотря на его рост, темно-рыжие волосы и широкая дурацкая ухмылка делали его увеличенной копией Опи Тэйлора [1]. Это сходство всегда вызывало у Сэма улыбку.

[1] Опи Тэйлор — персонаж сериала «Шоу Энди Гриффита», маленький мальчик, живущий со своим отцом в вымышленном городке Мэйберри, штат Северная Каролина. wiki/Opie_Taylor.

— Привет, Джефферс. Вижу, вы начали вечеринку без меня.

— Да ладно, Сэмми, мы не на службе. Зови меня Майком.

— Не называй меня Сэмми, — Сэм сбросил его руку.

Ходкинс закатил глаза:

— Называй его как хочешь, но не смей больше называть меня Стиви, ты, ничтожество.

Он поставил пиво перед Сэмом:

— Давай, начинай догонять. Он пьет уже третью.

— Конечно, мы начали без тебя, — МакДауэлл скупо улыбнулась Сэму, — мы же не знали, когда Морган дожует твою задницу.

Сэм поморщился:

— Не уверен, что он закончил.

Он повернулся, с гримасой посмотрев себе за спину:

— Вы хоть скажите, там что-нибудь осталось? А то по ощущениям непохоже.

Парни рассмеялись, МакДауэлл хлопнула его по плечу:

— Не беспокойся. Полная задница целиком в наличии.

— Эй, с этой задницей будь нежнее, — сказал ей один из спецназовцев. — Он сегодня спас твою.

— Да-да, — проворчала, не отрываясь от пива, МакДауэлл, слегка коснувшись лица; кожа блестела от антисептической мази вокруг покрасневших ожогов.

Сэм кивнул на них:

— Ты в порядке? Видел, с тобой возились медики…

Она немедленно убрала руку, но выглядела не злой, просто смущенной:

— Да. Всего лишь первая степень, но они беспокоились из-за инфекции, как бывает при пороховых ожогах. Заживет за пару дней.

— А вот у нашего подопечного, как я слышал, повреждены сухожилия после твоего пинка, и он будет хромать еще по меньшей мере месяц.

Высокий спецназовец, которого Сэм не узнал, похлопал его по плечу:

— Это послужит ему уроком не приставать к женщинам.

— Чертовски верно, — МакДауэл жестко улыбнулась ему, став странно похожей на тигровую акулу.

— Все знают, что женщины — самые беспощадные существа, — согласился Сэм.

Парни из спецназа представились как Кастро и Паркер из подразделения Чарли, они же Мэтт и Брайан в свободное время. Брайан снова позвал официантку и подвинул холодное пенящееся пиво Сэму.

— За настоящего героя дня, — насмешливо отсалютовал он, и остальные, заухмылявшись, тоже подняли стаканы.

Сэм постарался не покраснеть и улыбнулся их подтруниваниям, отпивая пиво. Мэтт встретил его взгляд:

— Если серьезно, то если когда-нибудь захочешь вылезти из костюмчика и присоединиться к нам, место всегда найдется.

Ходкинс фыркнул, отпивая пиво:

— О, ну Сэм не из числа помешанных на оружии адреналиновых наркоманов, — со смехом сказал он, игнорируя кислые взгляды спецназовцев.

— Сэм из всех нас самый большой гик, и я сейчас говорю не только про его рост, — согласился с ним Джефферс. — Он наш профайлер.

Сэм залился краской и начал было протестовать, но замолк, когда МакДауэл лукаво посмотрела на него:

— Просто дай им выговориться, иначе они будут невыносимы, — посоветовала она ему. Он откинулся на спинку стула, прячась за стаканом, пока эти двое разыгрывали свой отрепетированный спектакль.

— Поступил в Стэнфорд по стипендии, — начал Ходкинс.

— Диплом с отличием в юридическом колледже, — продолжил, ухмыляясь, Джефферс.

— Набрал 174 балла на вступительном экзамене, что до чертиков круто…

— Занялся патопсихологией и криминологией, причем для развлечения…

— Поступил в юридическую школу Стэнфорда, тоже по стипендии, проходил стажировку в крутой фирме…

— Заскучал там, видимо, это было слишком просто…

— Получил степени по судебной психиатрии и уголовному праву — величайший ботаник.

— Закончил с отличием, сразу же был допущен к юридической практике.

— Решил, что работа в команде окружного прокурора Сан-Франциско будет недостаточно увлекательной, и подал заявление в ФБР.

— И с этого момента все становится интересно, — Джефферс играл на публику, которая к этому моменту собралась и из-за соседних столов.

Сэм просто пил пиво, чувствуя, что щеки горят.

— Определенно, — усмехнулся Ходкинс, видя его румянец. — Сэм отправился в Академию, побил пару тренировочных рекордов…

— В первый день тренировок отстрелялся лучше инструктора по стрельбе, с обеих рук, показушник.

— И еще побил инструктора по борьбе. Сказал, что случайно, но ему никто не поверил.

— Так что после девяти месяцев в Академии и учебы на профайлера в Куантико был любимцем всех преподавателей.

— И оказался в нашей команде спустя всего лишь два месяца с начала полевой работы после того, как составил профиль серийного насильника.

— А в прошлом месяце мы отмечали два года с тех пор, как он на борту, — Джефферс гордо хлопнул Сэма по спине.

Впечатленный Брайан приподнял бровь:

— Парень, тебе сколько лет?

Сэм вздохнул:

— Двадцать восемь.

— Черт, — присвистнул Брайан, — ты действительно сверхуспешный гик.

Джефферс и Ходкинс расмеялись. Сэм мотнул головой в их сторону:

— Все еще не могу поверить, что вы уговорили Дэб взломать мое личное дело.

— Эй, какие могут быть секреты среди друзей? — невинно сказал Ходкинс. — Да и потом, ей тоже было любопытно. Работаешь с высоким, мрачным и таинственным чуваком, и спустя два года любопытство становится неудержимым.

— И ты знаешь, чем оно кончилось для кошки, — проворчал Сэм.

Брайан нахмурился:

— Кто такая Дэб?

— Дэб Кинели, компьютерный гений. Часть нашей команды техподдержки, — объяснил Ходкинс. — Когда нам по-настоящему нужно найти, расшифровать, взломать или сломать что-нибудь с дэдлайном, который был вчера, мы идем к Дэб. Мы ее звали сюда сегодня, но у нее, видимо, были дела.

— Вам она понравилась бы, — сказала МакДауэлл. — Она невысокая, милая, у нее вьющиеся волосы, она гениальна, и она ругается как грузчик.

Сэм рассмеялся; это была Дэб отчасти, верно, хотя было много всего еще. Дэб была, пожалуй, человеком, самым близким к его понятию друга.

Мэтт показал на остальную часть команды:

— Что насчет вас, парни? Еще детишки-гении и амбициозные засранцы есть?

— Только МакДауэлл, — ответил Сэм, желая отыграться. Она сердито посмотрела на него, но он ответил мягким взглядом. — Наша крошка Сара поступила в Колумбийский университет в шестнадцать, сначала в медицинский колледж, потом переключилась на микробиологию. Работала в биоинженерной лаборатории, защитила диссертацию по альтернативным биовооружениям. Можно не говорить, это привлекло некоторое внимание.

— Я бы описала это, — сухо уточнила МакДауэлл, — как если бы минуту назад я сидела над книжками, а теперь пара федеральных агентов хочет задать мне несколько вопросов и проверить мои исследования.

— Они заклеймили ее как возможную террористку, — вклинился Джефферс. — Может быть, они были предубеждены.

— Вместо того чтобы запереть ее где-нибудь, они предложили ей работу и отправили в Академию. Вот это они зря, — сказал Сэм заговорщицким тоном. — Она обнаружила, что игры с оружием нравятся ей намного больше игр с пипетками. Так что вместо того, чтобы закрыться с остальными гиками в подвале, она ушла в полевые агенты.

Мэтт и Брайан взглянули на МакДауэлл с новым уважением. В отличие от того, что показывали по ТВ, встретить женщину, гениальную, красивую и смертоносную, можно было редко.

— Ходкинс был бухгалтером, — Сэм похлопал Ходкинса по плечу. — Заскучал с богатыми бизнесменами и присоединился к ФБР, чтобы выслеживать следы преступлений в отчетности. Обнаружил, что выслеживать преступников у него получается не хуже, так что перешел из полевых аудиторов в полевые агенты, но это было просто еще одним бонусом.

— А этого держите подальше от плесневелых книжек, — усмехнулся Джефферс, взъерошивая волосы Ходкинса. — Его зовут Стюарт, но это слишком пафосно, так что я зову его Стьюи.

— Так что вместо пафоса ты поддерживаешь в нем веру в его всемогущество? — невозмутимо уточнил Сэм.

Ходкинс кивком указал на Джефферса:

— Этот шут всегда мечтал стать федералом. Не знаю, почему, но это была цель всей его жизни.

— Я бы сказал, он как-то низко целился, — поддел его Брайан, дернув головой, когда Джефферс взъерошил ему волосы.

— Попрошу! — с возмущением запротестовал Джефферс. — Чтоб ты знал, я был копом до того, как уйти в ФБР. И еще я был чемпионом по толканию ядра и неплохо играл в бейсбол в Мичиганском университете, пока получал степень по уголовному праву, и все время учебы я получал стипендию от деканата.

Брайан рассмеялся, разводя руками:

— Ладно, ладно. Ты засранец. Мы поняли.

Мэтт допил пиво и тряхнул головой:

— Интересный у вас состав команды.

МакДауэлл пожала плечами и показала официантам, чтобы им принесли еще:

— У нас это работает.

Да, у них это работало, Сэм согласился про себя, отпивая новый стакан пива и оглядывая напарников. Они работали вместе, учились доверять друг другу, прикрывать друг друга и ловить плохих парней. Он любил их, любил их братство и ощущение принадлежности. Они были командой, партнерами, и им не нужно было быть друзьями для этого. Им не нужно было знать о его прошлом или о его семье, чтобы работать с ним, и этим принятием он наслаждался.

Сэму нравилась его работа, его напарники, удовлетворение, которое он чувствовал всегда, когда они ловили гада. Он менял мир к лучшему. Так что даже когда он каждый раз возвращался в пустую квартиру один, он все равно был горд тем, как он выстроил свою жизнь.

Девятнадцатый день ссылки. Сэм тяжело вздохнул, бросая сумку рядом со столом и падая в кресло. Ладно, это было не совсем ссылкой, просто ощущалось оно так. Среди бесконечной бумажной рутины, связанной с завершением дела, двух недель возни с документами, которую свалил на него Морган, Сэм проводил большую часть своего рабочего дня с 8 до 5 за столом, занимаясь анализом дела на холодную голову, в относительном покое, без новых расследований. Учитывая то, что остальная часть команды тоже пробиралась сквозь бюрократические дебри, общались они немного.

Сэм фыркнул, иронизируя над собой. Большинство думало, что агент ФБР был гламурным парнем, бегающим и стреляющим, как это показывали по ТВ. Всегда при значке и пистолете, надирающий задницы и собирающий информацию.

Джефферс услышал его фырканье и оторвался от своего компьютера с понимающей ухмылкой:

— Что, увлекательные приключения Сэма Винчестера, знаменитой фбровской канцелярской крысы, продолжаются?

Сэм закатил глаза и щелкнул по пачке форм, угрожающе высившихся на его столе:

— Вот она, причина глобального потепления и уничтожения лесов номер один.

— Так Альберт Гор не изобрел глобальное потепление — он помог его устроить! — театрально прошептал Ходкинс.

По комнате пробежали смешки и стихли, когда все вернулись к работе.

Два часа спустя Сэм распечатал три копии еще одной формы и потер переносицу, надеясь предупредить начинающуюся головную боль. Он потянулся за кофе, но обнаружил, что тот закончился. Скорбно посмотрев на последние капли на стенке стаканчика, он решил, что наступило самое подходящее время для перерыва. Но только не в их кафетерии — пить эту жижу мог только тот, у кого не было вкусовых рецепторов, потому что на вкус оно обладало зловещим сходством с моторным маслом.

А вот в кафе в вестибюле подавали настоящий кофе, что должно было способствовать их бизнесу; Сэм готов был порекомендовать их двойной латте. Выбросив стаканчик в урну, он прошел мимо лифта и направился к лестнице. Подъем пешком позволял ему размять ноги и спину, которые ныли, если он сидел слишком долго.

Дойдя до вестибюля, Сэм инстинктивно просканировал окружающее пространство, замечая вооруженных агентов, спешащих с важным видом курьеров, толпу туристов на дальней стороне, которую возглавляли бойкие гиды, и сотрудников службы безопасности, внимательно оглядывающих всех. У прилавка не было очереди, и Сэм поспешил туда; он автоматически улыбнулся баристе, принявшей заказ.

Это было забавно, то, как изменилась его жизнь, думал Сэм, глядя на то, как девушка наливает молоко в его кофе и ощущая приятную тяжесть значка на поясе. Большую часть его жизни семья избегала округа Вашингтон, опасаясь правоохранительных органов и государственных агентств, гнездящихся здесь.

Он снова подумал, что его команда никогда бы не поверила в то, что десять лет назад он охотился на призраков.

Внезапно он задумался над тем, что бы сейчас подумал о нем отец. Он не видел Джона почти десять лет, и прощание было скорее запоминающимся, чем приятным. Иногда эхо тех последних слов, которые крикнул ему отец, все еще звучало у него в голове, особенно теми долгими ночами, когда расследование добивало его и он не мог уснуть.

«Если ты выйдешь в эту дверь, не смей возвращаться!»

Он не вернулся. И большую часть времени он об этом не жалел.

Ему бы хотелось думать, что Джон, возможно, гордился бы им, но он сомневался в этом до сих пор. Джон был настолько предан их охотничьей жизни, той, в которую он вовлек сыновей, что любой намек Сэма на что-то более гражданское приводило к ссоре. Частично так случалось из-за неспособности отца принять тот факт, что он не может контролировать все; но сейчас мудрость, приобретенная за несколько лет отдельной жизни, заставила Сэма понять, что немалую роль сыграло и его собственное упрямство.

Возможно, Джон и гордился бы своим сыном, работающим в ФБР, может, больше, чем если бы Сэм остался при своем изначальном намерении стать адвокатом. Сэм не пытался спрятать голову в песок и закрыть глаза на все то плохое, что творилось в мире. Он все еще боролся со злом, менял к лучшему жизнь людей, и делал это законно. Значок был его собственным, заработанным тяжелым трудом и талантом, не украденный и не подделанный в отличие от тех, которыми пользовался Джон.

Сэм взял горячий кофе у баристы, улыбнувшись ей и думая, следил ли Джон за ним. В первое время после побега он думал, что нет, что Джон полностью вычеркнул из жизни сына-дезертира. Но с годами он начал замечать множество деталей, выдающих то, что кто-то мог присматривать за ним — едва видные царапины защитных контуров на дверных косяках и подоконниках, случайные зеваки около его дома и колледжа, звонки, когда звонящий клал трубку. Детали, на которые обычные люди не обратили бы внимания.

Поднимаясь обратно по лестнице, он мысленно высчитывал время. Последний раз он видел Джона девять лет назад, шесть (или пять, в зависимости от того, как считать) прошло с тех пор, как он видел Дина, пять с того момента, как он последний раз получал весточку из того мира. Шесть месяцев с того момента, как он последний раз искал следы Джона — только для собственного спокойствия, разумеется.

Вернувшись на место, он оглядел сидящих в комнате коллег. МакДауэлл просматривала бумаги, Джефферс ругался на свой компьютер, Ходкинс вышел, а Морган сидел в своем кабинете, погруженный в телефонный разговор и бывший этим явно недовольным. Приняв решение, Сэм поставил кофе рядом с клавиатурой, вбил пароль и вошел в базу данных.

С его опытом поиска по базам проверить данные по отцу у него заняло около получаса. К счастью для себя, Джон почти не привлекал к себе внимания; на нем числилось несколько нарушений ПДД, одно хулиганство в пьяном виде и одно недействительное разрешение на оружие. Сэм знал, что в действительности было больше, но все числились на фальшивых именах, не связанных с Джоном Винчестером; следовательно, их не могла выявить внутренняя служба безопасности, проверяющая Сэма. Было бы сложно пройти их проверку, если бы в деле его отца были бы записи об использовании фальшивых удостоверений федеральных агентов.

Но на Джона не было заведено никаких дел за эти годы, ни один из подозреваемых не подходил под его описание. Никаких нарушений по его водительским правам или номеру страховки. Грузовик, скорее всего, снова сменил номера, так что Сэм отслеживал его по идентификационному номеру машины, который показывал действующую регистрацию в Огайо и базовую страховку; и там, и там числился абонентский ящик с обратным адресом на имя Джона Смита.

Успокоенный, Сэм откинулся на спинку стула. Джон был жив, где-то, и чем бы он ни занимался, он не привлекал к себе внимания. И это было правильно.

В приступе ностальгии он попытался отследить импалу, просто чтобы узнать, что с ней случилось. Он получил тот же результат, что и последние пять лет: последняя запись была сделана по запросу на розыск полиции Сент-Луиса, где машину поместили на штрафстоянку. После этого импала исчезла. Кто его знает, что Джон решил с ней сделать.

Зачистив кэш и стерев все следы своих поисков, Сэм проверил почту, раздумывая, как разобраться с ней максимально эффективно. Глотнув кофе и ощутив прилив сил, он вернулся к работе.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2.

— Винчестер!

Сэм поднял голову, моргая, пока глаза приноравливались к темноте после яркого компьютерного экрана, в который он смотрел последние три часа.

— Сэр?

— В переговорную номер три, давай прямо сейчас.

Брови Сэма удивленно поползли вверх. Куратор, специальный агент Эрик Морган, бывшая всеамериканская звезда студенческого футбола, променявший возможность сделать профессиональную карьеру в спорте на работу в ФБР, только сжал губы и кивнул. Он всегда относился крайне серьезно ко всему, что касалось работы, и Сэм не думал спрашивать о причинах своего освобождения от бумажек и передышки в бесконечной отупляющей рутине. Он быстро поднялся на ноги и последовал за шефом.

Открыв дверь в переговорную, Морган жестом пригласил его пройти первым. Сэм вошел и оказался лицом к лицу с другим агентом. Сэм оглядел его — начищенные ботинки, отглаженные брюки, значок на поясе рядом с кобурой, тренированное тело, чернокожий, стрижка под ноль и короткая бородка, внимательные темные глаза, рассматривающие его точно так же.

Морган закрыл дверь.

— Знакомьтесь. Сэм Винчестер, специальный агент Виктор Хенриксен.

Сэм пожал протянутую руку, отметив про себя твердое рукопожатие безо всякого намека на попытку выяснить, кто круче. Все трое сели вокруг стола, и Хенриксен положил перед ним папку.

— Винчестер — наш профайлер.

Хенриксен сжал губы, выглядел он недовольно:

— Просто для протокола, я не люблю профайлеров. Не думаю, что они знают что-то, чего нельзя узнать из старого доброго дознания. И в большинстве случаев то, какое у преступника было детство, кормила ли его мамочка грудью и предпочитает он собак или кошек — это хрень полная. Все, что мне нужно, так это знать, как поймать этот мешок дерьма.

Сэм приподнял бровь, услышав эту тираду, так же, как и Морган. Подавляя раздражение, Сэм заставил себя говорить спокойно.

— Я заинтересован в том же самом, специальный агент Хенриксен. Я тоже полевой агент. Но профилирование объекта, понимание хода его мыслей позволяет мне предсказать, что он будет делать дальше. Это стратегия, как в шахматах, знать, что он предпримет. Это помогает поймать его быстрее.

Хенриксен усмехнулся:

— Понимание хода его мыслей? Звучит как телепатические мумбо-юмбо штучки.

— Правда? — Сэм твердо посмотрел на Хенриксена:

— Потому что вы делаете то же самое. Каждый раз, когда вы читаете язык чьего-нибудь тела, тон голоса, как он одевается, говорит и что предпочитает, вы профилируете его. Только что, когда я вошел, вы посмотрели на мою одежду, мою походку, как я пожал вашу руку, и вы автоматически, возможно, неосознанно, классифицировали меня. Если бы это было расследованием, вы бы использовали любую информацию, любые слабые места.

Сэм развел руками:

— Наблюдать и классифицировать — в человеческой природе. Профайлеров просто учат делать это сознательно.

Хенриксен посмотрел на Сэма, словно переоценивая его компетентность и саму профессию, а потом легко улыбнулся:

— Ладно, вы были правы, — сказал он Моргану, который тоже усмехнулся.

Сэм нахмурился, глядя на них:

— Вы пытались вывести меня из себя?

— Может быть, — Хенриксен открыл папку. — У меня уже было два профайлера на этом деле — аналитики, не полевые агенты — и оба выдали чушь. Я искал кого-нибудь, кто не погряз в книжках, кого-нибудь с жизненным опытом. Тебя рекомендовали отдельно. Сильный профайлер, великолепная интуиция, хороший агент.

Неуверенный, как ответить, Сэм просто кивнул:

— Ну ладно… Есть причина, по которой ты льстишь моему эго? Это дело какое-то особенное?

Хенриксен подтолкнул папку к Сэму, который открыл ее и быстро пролистал страницы, пока тот говорил.

— Оно странное, это да. Восемь отдельных дел, все ограбления. Банки, высококлассные ювелирные магазины, пара инкассаторских машин, экстрауровень. По отчетам, в среднем преступник унес с каждого эпизода больше четырехсот тысяч.

Сэм нахмурился, бегло просматривая вложенный отчет о вскрытии:

— Ограбление и убийство?

— В паре дел, — кивнул Хенриксен. — Его застали охранники. Некоторых он избил, других застрелил.

Сэм запомнил места и даты, выстраивая хронологию событий.

— Есть какие-нибудь зацепки?

— Своего рода да, — Хенриксен улыбнулся без намека на юмор. — В каждом случае мы уже знаем кто преступник.

Сэм озадаченно тряхнул головой:

— Тогда зачем вам моя помощь?

Хенриксен наклонился вперед:

— Кто-то из местных полицейских увидел в преступлениях схему, и тогда привлекли уже нас. В каждом случае, — постучал он по папке, — один и тот же способ действий. В точности один и тот же. В каждом деле преступник — давний сотрудник, которому совершенно доверяли и у которого не было семьи, с которой можно поговорить. Никаких попыток спрятаться от камер наблюдения. И после каждого ограбления они шли домой, прятали добычу, а потом кончали жизнь самоубийством.

— Что? — уставился Сэм на Хенриксена. — Но это же в принципе не имеет смысла.

— Да что ты, — Хенриксен перевернул пару листков из конца папки. — И как будто это недостаточно странно, у нас еще вот это. Отчет коронера по одному из самоубийств: парень был мертв за два дня до ограбления. В двух других случаях то же самое.

— Как такое может быть? — вмешался Морган, наклоняясь к Сэму, чтобы прочитать отчет.

— Это вы мне объясните, — Хенриксен отдал ему вторую папку:

— А заодно, может быть, и тот факт, почему тот парень, который выжил после попытки самоубийства, утверждает, что это был не он, а кто-то, кто вломился в его дом, напал на него, принял его внешность и инсценировал его самоубийство.

Сэм с трудом подавил продравшую его дрожь и сглотнул:

— Это безумие.

— Я знаю, — Хенриксен секунду смотрел в сторону, его лицо было предельно сосредоточено. — Я занимаюсь этим делом уже два месяца. За это время ограблены еще один банк и еще один броневик. А у меня нет ничего, с чего я мог бы начать.

Он усмехнулся:

— Не поверите, какую чушь несли те два профайлера. Один додумался до гигантского заговора по промывке мозгов, возглавляемого тайным преступным гением. Я прямо удивился, когда он умолчал про тайное логово в вулкане [2].

[2] Намек на один из фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде, «Живешь только дважды», в котором главный злодей отстроил себе логово внутри вулкана.

Сэм расхохотался, развеселившись против воли:

— А второй?

— Наплел какую-то чушь про теорию струн и квантовую физику, объясняя, что это может быть просто одним гигантским совпадением.

— С ума сойти, — Сэм с любопытством посмотрел на Хенриксена, а потом показал на папку:

— А ты что думаешь?

— Между нами? Думаю, что это все один и тот же человек. — Хенриксен откинулся в кресле, невозмутимо встречая взгляд Сэма. — Хотя у меня и нет доказательств этого. Данные систем безопасности, вещественные доказательства, свидетели — все указывает на мертвых служащих. Копы считают, что дела раскрыты и закрыты, они не хотят копать дальше. А все, что есть у меня — это одинаковый способ действия и мое чутье.

Он развел руками:

— Но если честно, тут только три варианта. Или самое большое в мире совпадение, или гигантский заговор, или это все — работа одного человека.

Сэм кивнул, открыл отчет по последнему преступлению и быстро его прочел. Он нахмурился:

— А где протокол допроса этого парня? Джона Купера?

— Перед медицинским отчетом, но он ничего не даст. Видишь его контактную информацию?

Сэм пролистал отчет:

— Уайтшорская психиатрическая клиника?

— Угу. Они его забрали где-то между попыткой самоубийства и тем, как он начал утверждать, что это кто-то принял его облик. Понятия не имею, насколько он спятил в действительности, но какое-то влияние передозировка таблеток на него точно оказала. — Хенриксен сделал паузу. — Ну так что, по твоему профессиональному мнению, это один парень? Или мне вызывать Малдера и Скалли? — иронично закончил он.

Сэм заканчивал чтение отчета, тщательно обдумывая ответ. Исходя из логики, никакого рационального объяснения этим преступлениям не было. Интуитивно же он понимал, что это было то самое дело, с которым он так боялся однажды столкнуться. Но ему нужно было знать точно.

— Должен признать, выглядит очень странно. Улики не вписываются в принцип простоты, по крайней мере, пока не будет найдено рациональное объяснение этим странностям. Лично я думаю, что ты прав.

Он прикусил губу:

— Мне нужно поговорить с выжившим и парой свидетелей — это возможно? Они могут знать больше, чем сами думают.

После паузы Хенриксен кивнул:

— Я не против. Я готов на все, что может помочь нам поймать этого парня до того, как он снова выйдет на дело.

Сэм оглянулся на Моргана, тот пожал плечами:

— У нас нет сейчас дел в активной фазе, так что валяй. Если понадобишься, я позвоню.

Сэм отстраненно улыбнулся остальным, собрал отчеты и встал. А он-то еще думал, что эта неделя будет скучной.

Одетый в голубую униформу медбрат вел Сэма по коридору, ключи звякали в такт его словам:

— Мистер Купер — хороший пациент. Принимает лекарства, не причиняет никаких неудобств. Несмотря на его галлюцинации, он поразительно рационален и интеллигентен. Доктор Бакхольтц думает, что передозировка лекарства вызвала галлюцинации и потерю памяти.

— В истории болезни мистера Купера раньше отмечались депрессии? Какие-либо проблемы? — Сэм легко подстроился под шаг медбрата.

— Нет. В действительности он достаточно адекватен. Думаю, его свалил стресс работы на посту управляющим банка.

Они свернули за угол и остановились напротив одной из дверей.

— За ним все еще наблюдают как за бывшим самоубийцей, просто на всякий случай. Ждем последнего консилиума неврологов перед тем, как давать ему какие-нибудь антипсихотики, так что сейчас он принимает только антидепрессанты и мягкие успокаивающие на ночь. Он не выказал никакой склонности к насилию, но в любом случае, будьте осторожны.

Сэм кивнул, и медбрат открыл дверь:

— Привет, Джон, к тебе посетитель.

Высокий мужчина с каштановыми волосами и бородкой оглянулся на них, расслаблено лежа на кровати. Увидев Сэма, он сел и вытянул ноги, приветствуя его кивком и легкой улыбкой. Он оценивающе оглядел Сэма, взгляд был острым и ясным:

— Привет. Я сомневался, вернутся ли федералы, чтобы поговорить со мной.

Сэм кивнул медбрату, и тот вышел, с щелчком закрыв за собой дверь. Он повернулся к Джону:

— Как вы узнали, что я федерал?

Он оставил свой значок и пистолет, даже ручку, прежде чем его проводили в эту часть больницы.

Джон показал на ботинки Сэма:

— Только федералы, военные и банкиры добиваются такого блеска обуви. Ваши волосы слишком длинные для военного, костюм слишком дешев для банкира, и только у федералов есть причины со мной разговаривать.

Сэм удивленно улыбнулся:

— Впечатляет.

Джон закатил глаза:

— Я руководил банком. Моей работой было замечать детали и расшифровывать их правильно. Так чем я могу вам помочь, агент…?

— Специальный агент Сэм Винчестер, ФБР, — Сэм протянул ему руку, рукопожатие Джона было крепким. — Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о произошедшем в банке.

Джон тяжело вздохнул, на мгновение опуская голову:

— Знаете, неважно, что я скажу. Они все считают меня сумасшедшим.

— У меня нет предрассудков, — заметил Сэм. — Я прочитал ваши первичные показания, и меня заинтересовала пара деталей.

— Могу поклясться, что заинтересовала, — пробормотал Джон. Он молчал несколько секунд, а затем бросил на Сэма острый взгляд:

— Вы пришли сюда, чтобы определить, насколько я спятил, или вы действительно собираетесь выслушать то, что я могу рассказать?

Сэм достал диктофон из внутреннего кармана:

— Я хочу услышать ваш взгляд на произошедшее, мистер Купер. Здесь есть ряд деталей, не имеющих смысла.

— Я согласен, — Джон кивнул на диктофон, и Сэм нажал кнопку записи:

— Мистер Купер, вы работали в «Секьюрити Нэшнл Банк» в Восточном Чикаго, верно?

— Да. Я проработал там почти четырнадцать лет, шесть из них в роли управляющего.

— Вы можете описать, что произошло ночью четвертого августа этого года?

— Нет, — саркастично улыбнулся ему Джон. — Не могу.

Сэм нахмурился:

— Почему?

— Потому что в действительности четвертого августа я был в коме из-за насильственного введения слишком большой дозы хальциона.

Джон оценивающе подождал реакции Сэма на свои слова, но Сэм смотрел на него открыто и внимательно. Джон кивнул и продолжил:

— Для меня история началась третьего августа.

Он вздохнул и откинулся назад.

— Третье августа, это был вторник. Я задержался в банке, надо было закончить отчеты по двум крупным ссудам до утра, и все уже разошлись по домам. Я ушел в четверть одиннадцатого, предупредив об этом Дона, дежурившего охранника. Приехал домой, оставил машину в гараже, вошел в дом и включил сигнализацию. Налил себе выпить, когда услышал шум наверху. Пошел проверить. Вот тогда я нашел парня в своем шкафу.

— Что произошло?

— У него была клюшка для гольфа, номер семь, стальная, он ударил меня ей по голове, — Джон опустил голову, отбрасывая прядь волос, чтобы показать Сэму небольшой рваный шрам на темени. — Когда я очнулся, было раннее утро. Я был связан, и он… оно… — он споткнулся, на его лице отражалась неуверенность, — я не знаю.

Сэм ободряюще смотрел на него:

— Что произошло, мистер Купер?

Джон встряхнул головой:

— Я… слушайте, это причина того, что меня здесь заперли, ясно? Потому что я думал, что я видел кое-что невозможное, и, ну…

— Теперь все думают, что вы спятили? — продолжил Сэм, и Джон жестко кивнул.

— Мистер Купер… Джон, — Сэм наклонился вперед, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

— Что бы там ни было, вы можете рассказать мне. Я обещаю, я не стану думать, что вы безумны.

Джон изучал его несколько мгновений, а потом вздохнул, уступая:

— Я видел, что парень… линяет. Как змея. Его кожа слезала лохмотьями, он снимал их, это была… слизь или что-то похожее. Запах…

Он сглотнул, его взгляд стал отстраненным и напуганным.

— Он снял свое лицо целиком и смыл его в унитаз. И его кости… это было самое отвратительное, что я в жизни видел!

Сэм попытался не выдать собственного дурного предчувствия:

— Что произошло потом?

— Когда все закончилось, — поморщился Джон, — оно отрастило новую кожу. Действительно быстро, выглядело это так, как Чиая-пет [3] в ускоренной съемке. И после этого оно выглядело как я. Надело мою одежду, сделало все, что делаю я по утрам, когда иду на работу, это выглядело так, словно это чертово тело помнило. А потом оно заметило, что я очнулся.

[3] Чиая-пет — керамические фигурки, в которых находятся семена чиаи. Если полить фигурку, семена начинают расти, имитируя шерсть или волосы: wiki/Chia_Pet.

Джон прикрыл глаза, морщась:

— У меня бывали приступы бессонницы, поэтому врач выписал мне хальцион. Он… оно, достало мои таблетки из ящика, высыпало всю упаковку в стакан апельсинового сока и заставило меня его выпить.

Он безнадежно смотрел на Сэма:

— Я пытался не пить. Но оно держало меня, зажало мне нос. Я выплюнул часть, но проглотил достаточно, чтобы меня вырубило.

Он тряхнул головой:

— Следующее, что я помню — очнулся неделю спустя в госпитале в кислородной маске, и меня ждали копы, чтобы предъявить обвинения в грабеже и нападении.

Он со вздохом сел и вызывающе взглянул на Сэма:

— Безумная история, верно? Думаете, я галлюцинировал?

Сэм смотрел на него долгим взглядом, лихорадочно размышляя. Это было именно тем делом, которого он опасался последние два года и которое, как он безнадежно надеялся, к нему никогда не попадет. Как, черт побери, он будет это объяснять?

Мужчина говорил правду и, нравилось это ему это или нет, безумным не был совершенно. Но правда была с двойным дном, потому что проще было поверить в одного спятившего человека, чем в преступника, который был сверхъестественной тварью. К несчастью, он не мог помочь Джону Куперу ничем, что бы его самого не заперли по соседству.

Может быть, было несколько жестоким давать надежду, но Сэм чувствовал себя обязанным отплатить откровенностью за откровенность.

— Нет, сэр. Нет, вы не галлюцинировали.

Сэм читал протоколы допроса свидетелей, когда зазвонил телефон. Взглянув на дисплей, он улыбнулся, увидев высветившийся номер Дэб:

— Привет, красавица.

— Не начинай, Сэм, — предупреждающе ответила Дэб, но тепло ее голоса смягчало слова. — Занят?

— Да нет. У тебя есть что-нибудь для меня?

— Ага.

Сэм подождал секунду, но она не уточнила, и он, закатив глаза, спросил:

— Что у тебя, Дэб?

— Все видеозаписи, которые ты запрашивал, загруженные и готовые к просмотру, — тут же ответила она.

Сэм поднялся мгновенно, убирая записи в папки и забирая их с собой:

— Отлично! Я сейчас спущусь.

— Захвати попкорн, — распорядилась Дэб и повесила трубку.

Взглянув на Моргана — тот слышал их разговор и кивнул ему — Сэм заторопился к лестнице. Компьютерное логово Дэб располагалось на минус втором этаже, и ему пришлось пройти три проверки перед тем, как оказаться перед его дверью. Постучав их условленным стуком, он вошел с закрытыми глазами:

— Дэб, ты одета?

— Разве я когда-нибудь была? — вернула она ему насмешку. — Закрывай дверь и тащи свою задницу сюда.

— Да, мэм, — поддразнил он ее, захлопнув за собой дверь и идя к видеомониторам, перед которыми сидела Дэб. На каждом замерла зернистая картинка с временными метками в углу изображения.

Дэб развернулась в кресле, улыбаясь ему, ее серые глаза искрились за стеклами очков:

— Ты долго.

Сэм не смог удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ; удержаться он не мог никогда. У нее была заразительная улыбка, всегда поднимавшая ему настроение. Может быть, из-за того, что с ее ростом, пять футов и дюйм, с тонкими кудрявыми волосами и изящными чертами лица, она выглядела младше своих лет, — Дэб была слишком привлекательной, чтобы перед ней можно было устоять. Но точно так же, как и у котенка, эта привлекательность шла в комплекте с коготками.

— Я не виноват в том, что они держат тебя под шестью уровнями безопасности. Охранник даже попкорн забрал, — Сэм театрально вздохнул, фыркнув, когда она ткнула его локтем.

— Лжец, — заявила она. — Вот теперь я вижу, почему ты ни с кем не встречаешься. Ты ужасный лжец.

— А это как-то связано? — спросил разочарованно Сэм.

Дэб одарила его насмешливо-жалеющим взглядом:

— Иногда женщины нуждаются в том, чтобы им лгали. Мы знаем, что нам лгут, но мы ценим то, что ты притворяешься, что не лжешь.

Сэм тряхнул головой:

— А я еще думал, что женщины ценят честность, — стоило ему сказать это, как он прикусил щеку изнутри, заглушая боль воспоминаний, которую разбудили эти слова.

Дэб вопросительно подняла бровь, но он ответил ей ничего не выражающим взглядом, и она вернулась к мониторам:

— Ладно, к делу. Агент Хенриксен передал шесть записей: четыре банка, два ювелирных магазина. Как хочешь их смотреть? В хронологическом порядке?

— Да, — Сэм подтащил кресло и сел рядом с Дэб, листая записи, пока не нашел нужную:

— Ладно, первым был «Фест Нэшнл Банк» в Коламбусе, ограблен пятнадцатого марта Тэйлором Расселом.

Дэб кивнула и нажала две кнопки. Экраны мигнули, и пошла запись с нескольких камер банка, направленных в основном на кассиров и хранилище. Они смотрели молча, как банк закрылся, служащие сняли кассу, все закрыли и ушли, а охранники начали обход. Судя по метке, на записи было около девяти вечера, когда Сэм заметил движение в углу одного из экранов.

— Стоп, вот здесь.

Дэб остановила изображение, приблизила его, а затем запустила воспроизведение на низкой скорости. Человек, выглядящий как Тэйлор Рассел, остановился напротив хранилища и спустя несколько минут открыл тяжелую бронированную дверь.

Дэб фыркнула:

— Только подумать. Если бы тот идиот заметил, что дверь приоткрыта, все бы закончилось уже тогда.

Сэм нахмурился, глядя, как охранник проходит мимо хранилища, глядя по сторонам явно для формальности.

— Это просто небрежность, — с досадой сказал он. — Глупость охранника.

Охранник вышел через центральный вход, и двумя минутами позже появился Рассел, неся на спине две большие сумки. Он закрыл и запер за собой хранилище, а потом быстро пошел обратно. Дэб следила за ним, переключаясь с камеры на камеры, и они увидели, как он уходит назад и снова включает сигнализацию.

Сэм нахмурился:

— Подожди, — он наклонился вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть получше:

— Дэб, можно? — он протянул руку к пульту.

— Лезешь к моему оборудованию? — она лукаво посмотрела на него:

— Только учти: сломаешь — будешь покупать на свои.

Он терпеливо взглянул на нее, пока шла перемотка нескольких секунд, и запустил запись снова, в замедленном воспроизведении:

— Здесь, смотри, — на экране Рассел замер и оглядел коридор, словно прислушиваясь, и в этот момент он посмотрел прямо в камеру. Его глаза блеснули белым.

— Что это?

— Ух ты, — Дэб потянулась к пульту и запустила запись покадрово. Все повторилось, белая матовая вспышка закрыла зрачки.

— Это может быть засветка… Но вообще непохоже.

Сэм смотрел на картинку, его сердце учащенно билось. Любой другой, скорее всего, пропустил бы это. К несчастью, Сэм любым другим не был. Он уже видел это раньше.

Дэб напряглась, когда они увидели то же самое на второй записи, на третьей она была уверена, что это что-то странное.

— Ладно, не может быть, что бы это был засветка, — заявила она, указывая на экраны с выведенной на них аномалией. — Это невозможно.

— А вообще, что это такое засветка? — спросил Сэм.

— Грубо говоря, это свет, отражающийся от линзы внутри камеры, — объяснила Дэб, хмурясь и разглядывая увеличенные изображения. Она двумя кликами поменяла контрастность на одном из экранов, с изображением кассира «Спрингфилд Нэшнл Банка», опустошавшего кассу. Засветка осталась.

— Но обычно нужен очень сильный источник света, чтобы дать настолько яркое искажение. Солнце, например.

Она переключилось на видео из «Монро Джеллерс» и приблизила старшего продавца, опустошавшего витрины; на его футболке были отчетливо видны брызги крови охранника. Она покадрово прогнала увеличенное изображение за минуту.

— Засветка обычно возникает из-за неправильного заднего освещения, например, при пейзажной съемке, в результате на пленке появляются помутнения, полосы или геометрические фигуры. А вот то, что здесь, не может быть засветкой.

— Почему? — Сэм наклонился вперед, изучая картинку и запоминая детали. — Недостаточно сильный источник света?

— И это тоже. Нет ни одного источника света, направленного на пространство рядом с камерой, не говоря уже о достаточном, чтобы создать засветку. — Дэб постучала ему по голове:

— Но есть еще кое-что. Подумай о том, что я только что сказала.

Сэм повторил про себя ее последние комментарии, пересматривая запись. На экране продавец наклонился, озираясь, а потом поднял глаза, все еще отсвечивающие белым:

— А. Засветка не перекрыла бы только глаза.

— Именно, — удовлетворенно улыбнулась ему Дэб. — Камера стационарна. Если бы это действительно была засветка, она закрыла бы всю его голову, либо оставалась бы на месте, когда он голову поворачивал. Но одинаковая аномалия только на изображении глаз под разными углами? Я понятия не имею, что это, но это не засветка.

Позже, укрывшись в своей маленькой безопасной квартирке в Джорджтауне [4], Сэм разложил записи на кухонном столе и открыл себе пиво, глядя на сделанные для него Дэб распечатки. Шесть разных систем безопасности, шесть разных камер с разным освещением, углами поворота и разрешением, шесть разных не связанных между собой служащих — и все с отсвечивающим белым глазами.

[4] пригород Вашингтона.

Дэб забрала записи, чтобы сделать еще пару проверок, убедиться, что они ничего не упустили, и посмотреть, не удастся ли найти причину засветки. Сэм знал, что с записями было все в порядке. То, что было не в порядке, было на записях.

Несмотря ни на что, Сэм не смог справиться с любопытством и неохотно запустил поисковик на ноутбуке. Через минуту у него были описания и характеристики самых разных существ, меняющих облик.

Он быстро исключил дьявольских близнецов, оборотничков, доппельгангеров и вардогеров. Преступником, вероятнее всего, был перевертыш, какой именно, Сэм не знал. Но они были антропоморфны и они могли убивать.

Вздохнув, Сэм взял бутылку и прижался к ней лбом, пытаясь не вспоминать последний раз, когда он такое видел. Сент-Луис пятилетней давности был одним из худших воспоминаний в его жизни.

Это был март, великолепный солнечный весенний день в Калифорнии. Джессика приняла его кольцо, он только что узнал о том, что его приняли в юридическую школу на стипендию, и Сэм ощущал себя властелином мира. Весенние каникулы в университете только начались, и они ехали повидать семью Джесс перед тем, как встретиться с друзьями в Санта-Крус.

Они остановились заправиться, когда Сэм получил на телефон письмо от Ребекки Уоррен. Узнав, что Зак был арестован по обвинению в убийстве своей девушки, Джесс встретилась с ним взглядом, кивнула и сказала, что позвонит и извинится перед родителями.

Быстро поменяв планы, они вылетели в Сент-Луис. Понятно, что Ребекка была расстроена, но она была рада видеть их обоих, надеясь, что хоть кто-нибудь сможет помочь Заку. Сэм насторожился, когда она упомянула о том, что Зак мог совершить это, только если находился в двух местах одновременно. После недолгих уговоров она признала, что у нее были записи камер видеонаблюдения, и дала им просмотреть их.

Это был первый раз, когда он увидел засветку глаз.

Один человек в двух местах, с такими глазами… Сэм знал, это было что-то сверхъестественное, какая-то тварь. Темный двойник или доппельгангер, что-то, что принимало чужой облик, чтобы охотиться на других. Но Заку не помогло бы, если бы Сэм заявил, что убийство совершил паранормальный злобный близнец. Ему нужно было найти это существо.

Он потянулся было к телефону, позвонить отцу, позвонить Дину… но он подавил этот порыв. Отец не ответил бы, и Дин — ну, учитывая то, как они расстались в последний раз, он сомневался в том, что Дин захочет его увидеть. Это было бы наихудшим из возможных видов лицемерия — отказать Дину помочь искать отца, а затем ждать, что Дин придет спасать его друзей.

На следующий день Сэм прочел в газетах о том, что мужчина избил свою жену до полусмерти, но заявил, что это сделал кто-то другой, кто был в доме. Его первым желанием было идти и расследовать, поговорить с соседями, полицией, женщиной. Но он больше не был охотником. Он был Сэмом Винчестером, помолвленным студентом-юристом, который не имел ничего общего со сверхъестественным. И вместо этого он вместе с Джесс и Ребеккой навестил Зака, поговорил с адвокатами, потом они выбрались пообедать.

Сэму и в голову не пришло бы, как плохо все обернется через два дня. Они с Джесс сидели на диване с Ребеккой, смотрели новости, когда вышел экстренный выпуск. В квартале было совершено еще одно нападение. Преступник убежал, но девушка осталась жива и смогла дать полиции описание.

Сэм помнил ступор, в котором он смотрел на экран, белый шум в ушах почти заглушил изумленный голос Джессики:

— Подожди, а это не Дин? Твой брат?

— Не может быть, — ответил Сэм.

Этого не могло быть. Дин не стал бы нападать на невинных людей. Это должна была быть тварь… Но почему она была так похожа на Дина? Дин был в городе, охотился на нее? Знал ли он, что Сэм здесь? Сэму отчаянно захотелось послушать полицейскую волну, узнать, что происходит, как продвигается облава, какие улики есть у полиции.

В новостях не было подробностей, и Сэм был зол из-за ощущения того, насколько собственная нормальность ограничивала его доступ к закрытой информации тогда, когда она была ему так нужна. Джесс пыталась вызвать его на разговор, поговорить о том, насколько вероятно было то, что в новостях был Дин, но Сэм наорал на нее. Он не мог говорить об этом, не в тот момент.

Следующим утром Ребекке позвонили адвокаты, сказали, что при расследовании выяснились новые обстоятельства, и дело медленно начало проясняться. Преступника загнали до его логова в канализации, где копы нашли его мертвым с двумя пулевыми ранениями в груди. Там же они нашли окровавленную одежду, фотографии и личные вещи жертв, собранные в качестве трофеев; это привело полицию к выводу о том, что неизвестный был серийным убийцей.

Поскольку там же они нашли одежду Зака со следами крови Эмили и орудие убийства, полиция пересмотрела его показания. Учтя вещественные доказательства, они сочли, что видеозапись была подделана, а Зак был невиновен. Его освободили позже в тот же день.

Сэм поехал с Ребеккой, чтобы забрать Зака из участка, а Джесс осталась, чтобы организовать маленький обед в честь его возвращения. Зак вышел из камеры с тенями под глазами, выглядел он изнуренным. Ребекка крепко обняла его, а потом попыталась увести к машине. Зак остановился на полпути к двери:

— Подожди.

Он смотрел на Сэма, его взгляд был полон горечи и гнева:

— Я хочу увидеть его. Того, кто убил Эмили. Я должен увидеть его.

— Зак, не думаю, что это такая уж хорошая…

— Хорошо, — прервал Сэм Ребекку, ободряюще положив руку на плечо Зака. — Я пойду с тобой.

— Сэм! — Ребекка потрясенно взглянула на него.

— Послушай, тот человек убил его девушку. Дай ему пережить случившееся.

Она скрестила руки на груди:

— Это из-за того, о чем говорила Джесс?

Это был запрещенный прием, и, чтобы сдержаться, он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох:

— Бекки, пожалуйста…

Она тряхнула головой, но уступила:

— Ладно. Узнаю, где тело.

Офис коронера был в следующем здании, и сочувствующий офицер проводил их вниз в морг. Патологоанатом поднял бровь, услышав просьбу, но открыл один из холодильников справа и выдвинул каталку.

Зак коротко кивнул, и патологоанатом откинул простынь.

Сэм замер, стараясь не упасть, в груди перехватило дыхание. Это был Дин. Взъерошенные волосы, четкие черты лица, старый шрам на плече, оставленный черным псом… В его груди зияли два пулевых ранения.

Нет. Этого не могло быть. Это не мог быть Дин. Это должна была быть тварь, перевертыш, потому что не могло быть так, что бы это был Дин.

Словно издалека он услышал, как Зак спросил:

— Вы знаете, кто он?

Патологоанатом пожал плечами:

— Нет. Нет документов, по отпечаткам пальцев нет совпадений. Сомневаюсь, что анализ ДНК что-то даст. Просто какой-то псих-гастролер.

— Его застрелила полиция? — спросил Зак, глядя на тело с каменным выражением лица.

Патологоанатом покачал головой:

— Его кто-то застрелил, но не полиция.

Сэм недоверчиво взглянул на него:

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Потому что он был мертв к тому моменту, как его обнаружили, — ответил тот, оглянулся и добавил шепотом:

— А еще полицейские сказали, что они подстрелили кого-то еще в канализации. Ранили, но он смог уйти.

Сэм ничем не выдал своих чувств, когда он посмотрел на тело в последний раз и отвернулся, не желая больше видеть тварь с лицом его брата. Это не мог быть Дин. Он вышел из морга не оглядываясь. Ночью он пытался дозвониться до Дина, удостовериться, что тот в порядке.

Но дозвониться он не смог. Сэм никогда больше не слышал ничего о Дине.

С ясностью, которую давало ему знание будущего, Сэм видел, что это стало для него поворотным моментом. Адвокаты не смогли ничем помочь Заку, если не считать предложенной судебной сделки, по которой тот сел бы на большую часть своей жизни.

Сэм думал об этом весь перелет до Пало-Альто, игнорируя тревогу Джесс, постепенно сменявшуюся раздражением. Изначально он хотел стать адвокатом потому, что это было полной противоположностью тому, чем был Джон; действовать открыто, честно, по закону, которому они сами подчинялись тоже. У адвокатов были полномочия и способы действовать легально для того, чтобы менять жизнь к лучшему. Это было все, чем Сэм хотел быть, и он доказал себе, что он был в этом хорош.

И в то же время Сент-Луис напомнил ему, как он любит расследовать. Исследовать, опрашивать, искать кусочки головоломки и складывать их вместе. Он любил разбираться в том, как все устроено, как думают и действуют люди, что ими движет и что их вдохновляет. Он хотел знать и хотел использовать это знание для того, чтобы помогать людям. Это была одна из тех вещей, которая всегда не нравилась ему в охоте. Они приезжали в разгар трагедии, убивали монстра и уезжали. Они редко делали что-то для тех, кто остался, тех, кто оплакивал утрату и чьи жизни были разрушены. Многие из тех людей так никогда и не узнают, что произошло с ними и почему.

Зароненные в нем в Сент-Луисе семена взошли несколькими дополнительными курсами, а позже и сменой карьеры. К несчастью, они же стали началом конца их отношений с Джесс. Она поддерживала его в колледже и первый год обучения в юридической школе, она была готова принять его многочасовые работу и учебу. Но она не могла мириться с его продолжавшимся молчанием обо всем, что касалось его семьи и его прошлого, особенно с приближением назначенной даты свадьбы.

Спустя год после Сент-Луиса она села рядом с ним и спросила его о Дине, о том, тело ли его брата было в морге. Когда Сэм ответил, что нет, и отказался объяснить, почему он так решил, между ними произошла самая крупная их ссора. Она напомнила ему все те разы, когда он лгал ей, и она знала об этом. Хуже всего было то, что она была права. Он был скрытным во всем, что касалось его семьи, и не мог привести ей ни одной уважительной причины для этого.

Она кричала на него, говорила, что он не доверял ей, что кольцо на ее руке было ложью, потому что он не рассказывал ей даже о своей семье. Когда он сказал, что он не может рассказать ей ничего, потому что она не поймет, Джесс только грустно кивнула:

— Верно. Я не понимаю.

Она сняла кольцо и отдала его Сэму:

— Верни мне его, когда действительно решишь мне доверять.

И она ушла.

Пять месяцев спустя Сэм заложил кольцо. С тех пор он никогда больше не завязывал серьезных отношений.

Конечно, отчасти это было из-за того, что переход из адвокатской практики в правоохранительные органы оставлял ему не слишком много свободного времени. Адвокатура означала огромные объемы бумажной работы, рутины, разочарований; здесь было то же самое, но, по крайней мере, здесь он был к этому уже готов. Он знал, что не хочет быть офицером полиции, с их ограниченными полномочиями и юрисдикцией, не после того, как семья научила его образу мыслей и способу действий другой стороны. Он хотел чего-то большего, чего-то лучшего. Так все закончилось ФБР, обучением на профайлера и полевого агента.

Сэм оглядывал свою квартиру, чувствуя потребность смотреть куда угодно, только не на распечатки камер наблюдения до тех пор, пока он не успокоится. Любому стоящему профайлеру хватило бы одного взгляда по сторонам, чтобы сказать, что хозяин — холостяк, у которого почти нет свободного времени. Это было видно по некоторым характерным особенностям жилища, по практичной утилитарной мебели с тонким слоем пыли и по книжным шкафам, забитым учебниками, журналами, книгами, в которых разве что пара полок была отведена под беллетристику.

Иногда он задумывался о том, что если бы… если бы он уехал с Дином той ночью? Если бы он рассказал Джесс правду? Что, если бы он продолжил юридическую практику и стал адвокатом? Какой тогда была бы его жизнь?

Сэм поморщился и отпил пиво. В такие дни он ненавидел возвращаться в пустую квартиру.

Встряхнувшись, он включил кофеварку. Барахтанье в ностальгии не могло помочь, особенно когда у него была работа. Ему нужно было придумать, как загнать сверхъестественную тварь средствами ФБР, не дав никому понять, что она сверхъестественная, и не дав вскрыть собственное прикрытие. Неправильные вопросы привлекли бы слишком много внимания.

Он снова посмотрел на телефон. Он знал, что за информацией может позвонить кому-нибудь, Бобби или пастору Джиму. Скорее всего, они были бы рады услышать его, и у них наверняка нашелся бы совет, как ему разобраться с этим делом. Но — нет. Звонить он не станет. Он отказывался возвращаться в тот мир.

Сэму слишком нравилась его жизнь, чтобы рисковать ей из-за одного чертова дела.

Он отпил кофе и, чувствуя прилив сил, вернулся к работе.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть 3.

Когда Сэм вошел в здание ФБР, Хенриксен его уже ждал. Он кивнул:

— Хорошо. А то я уже хотел тебе звонить.

— Почему? Что случилось? — Сэм машинально последовал за Хенриксеном на подземную парковку.

— Получил звонок прошлой ночью. Ограбление ювелирного магазина, способ действия совпадает с нашим. Сотрудница опустошила сейф, застрелила охранника, вернулась домой, залезла в ванну с пеной и бросила туда же фен. Немного покопавшись, нашли еще одно ограбление банка три недели назад, которое тоже подходит. Похоже, наш парень двинул на север.

Хенриксен завел машину, Сэм сел на пассажирское сиденье.

— Свидетели?

— Есть по банковскому ограблению, — Хенриксен передал папку Сэму, тот сразу же начал листать документы.

— «Милуоки Нэшнл Банк». Хуан Моралес, кассир, вернулся в банк ночью, оглушил охранника, ограбил банк. Ушел с почти девятьюстами тысячами долларов наличными и ценностями из взломанных банковских ячеек.

— Наше местное отделение участвовало в расследовании? — Сэм перелистал несколько отчетов.

— Да. Но они закрыли его, когда обнаружили Моралеса застрелившимся в его доме, — Хенриксен сухо улыбнулся ему:

— А вот денег так и не нашли.

— Разумеется, — вздохнул Сэм. — Так мы едем, чтобы допросить этого… Рональда Резника?

— Да. Морган тебя отпустил. Самолет в Милуоки улетает через час.

Хенриксен бросил на него взгляд, когда они выехали на скоростную автостраду:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был на этом допросе, потому что, по всей видимости, парень слегка спятил после ограбления. Психотерапевт диагностировал у него посттравматический синдром.

— А ты хочешь знать, считаю ли я его чокнутым. — Сэм не спрашивал.

— Именно.

Оставшуюся часть пути до международного аэропорта Даллеса они провели в молчании, Сэм читал материалы по обоим делам, отмечая в уме детали.

По всей видимости, Хенриксен не был из тех агентов, кто наслаждался звуками своего голоса, он легко игнорировал Сэма в течение всех трех часов перелета до Милуоки; достал небольшую стопку отчетов из дипломата и читал их молча. Сэм из любопытства взглянул на один из них; когда стало ясно, что Хенриксен не заинтересован в общении, Сэм вернулся к собственным мыслям.

Они молчали, пока по дороге — они ехали на арендованной машине к дому Резника — Сэм не спросил:

— Ты работаешь по другому делу?

Хенриксен искоса взглянул на него, затем на дисплей джи-пи-эс на приборной панели:

— Возможно. Аудитор заметил кое-что подозрительное, что перекликается с одним расследованием департамента судебной бухгалтерии. Оно может быть связано с этим делом, а можем быть отдельным. Пока там только косвенные следы. По нему работает мой напарник Рейди.

Он тряхнул головой и пробормотал:

— Это дело меня с ума сводит.

— Я тебя понимаю, — согласился Сэм. — В нем очень многое не имеет смысла.

— Точно, — Хенриксен помолчал, размышляя. — У тебя уже есть что-нибудь по нашему парню?

— Может быть. Я работаю над предварительным профилем, — Сэм показал на заметки в блокноте у себя на коленях. — Надеюсь, что допрос Резника может дать мне больше информации для работы.

Десятью минутами позже они подъехали к маленькому дому. Сэм осмотрелся, отмечая прожекторы на крыльце, решетки на окнах и нечто, очень напоминавшее камеру наблюдения, на двери. Хенриксен прищурился, и Сэм понял, что тот заметил то же самое. Поднявшись по ступенькам, Сэм постучал в дверь:

— Мистер Резник? Рональд Резник?

Внезапно зажегся прожектор, и они оба поморщились, заслоняясь от света. Ослепленный, Сэм повернулся на звук шагов. За дверью показался молодой человек с избытком веса и тревожными глазами.

— Рональд Резник? — спросил Хенриксен.

— Да. Кто вы? — раздалось в ответ.

— ФБР, мистер Резник.

Глаза Рональда расширились, когда он увидел их:

— Покажите значки.

Сэм и Хенриксен вытащили удостоверения, раскрыли их и приложили к дверному стеклу, показывая значки. Рональд внимательно рассмотрел их, затем кивнул:

— Я уже дал показания полиции.

— Да, мы как раз по этому поводу, — Сэм улыбнулся, открыто и дружелюбно:

— Мы хотели бы уточнить некоторые детали в них.

— Вы их читали?

— Да.

— И вы хотите услышать, что я скажу? — спросил Рональд подозрительно.

— Поэтому мы здесь, — ответил Хенриксен.

Рональд посопел и кивнул:

— Ладно, заходите.

Он открыл дверь и провел их через узкий коридор в захламленную комнату. Сэм моргнул: стены были покрыты фотографиями пришельцев и артефактами из теории заговора. С нехорошим предчувствием он оглянулся по сторонам и увидел графики, фотографии плохого качества, заметки от руки. Один взгляд на Хенриксена подтвердил, что думали они одинаково: парень был ненормальным.

Рональд ходил вокруг них, бормоча:

— Никто из копов даже не перезвонил мне. Не после того, как я им рассказал, что в действительности произошло. У, они думали, я сумасшедший. И федерал, который приходил вчера. Для начала, — ткнул он пальцем в Сэма, — Хуан Моралес никогда не грабил «Милуоки Нэшнл Траст», ясно? Это я гарантирую. Понимаете, мы с ним были друзьями, он приходил в банк во время моих ночных дежурств, мы играли в карты.

Хенриксен тяжело посмотрел на него:

— То есть это вы впустили его в банк той ночью, после закрытия.

Рональд ответил с трудом:

— Существо, которое я впустил в банк… не было Хуаном.

Он тряхнул головой, ища слова:

— В смысле, у него было его лицо, но это было не его лицо. Ну, каждая деталь была идеальна, но слишком идеальна, как бы, знаете, как если бы ее сделал кукольник, как если бы я говорил с большой куклой Хуана.

Сэм кашлянул:

— С куклой Хуана?

Рональд сердито посмотрел на него:

— Слушайте. Такое уже не в первый раз происходит, понятно?

Он сунул в руки Сэма досье.

— Был еще этот ювелирный магазин. И копы, и ваши парни, вы просто не хотите видеть! Оба преступления совершило одно и то же существо.

Сэм раскрыл папку и быстро ее просмотрел. Она была очень похожа на те охотничьи профили, которые делал Джон, и на короткое мгновение Сэм позволил себе восхититься работой, позволившей собрать всю эту информацию.

— И что же это за существо, мистер Резник? — спросил скучающим тоном Хенриксен.

Рональд ухмыльнулся, подскочил к заваленному столу, схватил журнал и гордо развернул его перед собой, тыча пальцем в картинку. На заголовке значилось «Рождение киберчеловека».

— Китайцы работали над их созданием годами. А до них русские. Полумашина, получеловек. Как Терминатор. Только он может менять свой облик, копировать других людей, как в «Терминаторе-2». Так что это не просто робот, это скорее… э… ну, андроид.

Хенриксен прикрыл глаза на секунду, явно стараясь набраться терпения, но не смог скрыть презрения в своем голосе:

— Андроид?

Сэм быстро вмешался:

— И что позволяет вам быть так уверенным в этом, Рональд?

Рональд, улыбаясь слегка безумно, потянулся, вставил кассету в видеомагнитофон и включил телевизор:

— Понимаете, я сделал копии всех записей системы безопасности. Я знал, что как только до них доберутся копы, они все тут же скроют. Вот.

Он промотал запись вперед, на экране быстро прошли одетый в форму Резник и то, что должно было быть Хуаном Моралесом.

— Теперь смотрите. Смотрите. Смотрите на него, вот, следите за ним! Это, видите! Вот оно!

Он остановил запись тогда, когда Хуан смотрел прямо в камеру, смеясь над чем-то — его глаза светились белым.

— Видите? — кричал Резник, показывая:

— У него глаза-лазеры.

Хенриксен глянул на Сэма, тот слегка кивнул, подтверждая.

Рональд уставился на экран:

— Копы сказали, это что-то вроде отраженного света. Что-то вроде «засветки».

Он удивительно ясно озвучил кавычки вокруг последнего слова.

— Это не было чертовой засветкой. Они сказали, у меня посттравматический синдром. И что? Из банка меня уволили, но это неважно.

Сэм тревожно смотрел него, пока тот продолжил свою речь, подкрепляя ее все более неистовыми жестами:

— Андроид все еще где-то здесь. И если полиция не хочет его искать, этим займусь я. Поймите, это существо, оно убивает оригинал, обставляет это как самоубийство, потом э-э… копирует его как-то. Ходит на работу, пока не предоставляется удобный случай, а потом действует.

— Вот, все эти ограбления, они сосредоточены в одном месте. Так что я думаю, что логово андроида где-то в центре этого района, а может быть, под землей.

Он ткнул пальцем в обведенную красным точку на карте:

— Я не знаю, может быть, где-то там он подзаряжает свои батареи.

Сэм пристально рассматривал Рональда, ловя безумный взгляд и чувствуя легкую грусть. Тот действительно не знал, на что наткнулся. Хенриксен издал звук отвращения, а потом медленно поднялся, и за ним поднялся Сэм.

— Рональд. Я хочу, чтобы вы выслушали меня очень внимательно. Потому что я расскажу вам всю правду об этом деле.

Рональд смотрел на него обнадеженным ждущим взглядом.

— Не существует никаких андроидов, — скучающе сказал Хенриксен. — Как не существует нежити или нелюдей. Это обыкновенные люди и ничего больше. Понятно?

Лицо Рональда вытянулось, стало похоже на лицо ребенка, только что узнавшего о том, что Санта-Клауса не бывает.

— Но… — отчаянно прошептал он, — глаза-лазеры…

— Существуют только в фантастических фильмах, мистер Резник, — грубо оборвал его Хенриксен. — Послушайте, я знаю, вы не хотите в это верить. Но это ваш друг Хуан ограбил банк, вот и все.

Рональд моргнул, а потом затрясся от гнева и закричал:

— Убирайтесь из моего дома! Сейчас же!

— Разумеется, — мягко сказал Сэм. — Но сначала главное.

Рональд нахмурился, и Сэм уточнил:

— Мы должны изъять у вас копии записей. Это улика по ведущемуся федеральному расследованию.

— Вы же не хотите, чтобы вам предъявили федеральное обвинение? — Хенриксен смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, под которым Рональд сник. Глядя, как он собирает пленки, Сэм почти пожалел парня. Он хорошо поработал, пусть даже идея андроида была явно безумной.

Два часа спустя Сэм и Хенриксен оккупировали конференц-зал милуокского офиса ФБР. На столе они разложили записи и документы в неком подобии порядка. Пока Хенриксен тихо говорил по телефону в углу, Сэм пересматривал пленку, рассматривая отсвет глаз снова.

Хенриксен закрыл телефон и кивнул на экран:

— Что это?

— Не засветка, это точно, — Сэм сделал паузу и посмотрел на агента:

— На всех записях одна и та же картинка. Это не может быть совпадением. Мы совершенно точно ищем одного парня по всем этим делам.

— И что? Это часть его маскировки? Он андроид? — Хенриксен произнес это с впечатляющей дозой сарказма в вопросе.

Сэм усмехнулся:

— Ты сам сказал, что их не бывает. Но это один и тот же человек.

— Ладно, — Хенриксен сел в кресло и откинулся, внимательно слушая:

— Выкладывай. Кто он?

— Хорошо, но это только предварительные данные. Я буду знать намного больше, если у нас будет лицо или имя.

Сэм подумал с минуту, выстраивая свои мысли, перестраиваясь на мышление по образу этого существа и пытаясь перевести его в слова. Чем бы оно не было, оно руководствовалось человеческими побуждениями и эмоциями, следовательно, Сэм мог его понять.

— Кто бы он ни был, он умен, опасен и хорошо натренирован, — Сэм говорил медленно и слегка отстраненно. — Неизвестным образом, но он способен имитировать любого, правда, только день или два. У него скорее всего типичная непримечательная внешность, из тех, кого не замечаешь в толпе. Одиночка, полагается только на себя, живет один. Антисоциален, ненавидит людей вокруг себя и в то же время жаждет хотя бы подобия привязанности. Он непревзойденный актер. Наслаждается, имитируя других, не только потому что это необходимо для дела, но и потому что это позволяет ему не быть собой среди чужаков.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Заметь, как тщательно он старается свалить вину на других за эти ограбления. Он не хочет, чтобы его поймали, не хочет привлекать внимания. У него есть цель, но публичная слава ему не нужна. Это не тип Джона Диллиджера [5]. Он не станет издеваться над полицией или посылать записки. Его гордость этого не требует, его признание — в том, чтобы не быть замеченным. Ему не нужна известность, только достижение цели. Его поступки мотивируются изнутри, его не волнует мнение окружающих о нем.

[5] Джон Диллинджер — американский преступник середины 30-х годов, враг общества номер один по классификации ФБР. Грабил в основном высший слой, за что был любим в остальном обществе. Робин Гуд Америки 1930-х гг.

Сэм сверился со своими записями:

— Его действия демонстрируют антисоциальные наклонности, он полностью свободен от сочувствия к кому-либо. Он не клинический сумасшедший, но до предела неэмоционален и расчетлив. Он делает это ради денег. Убивает не колеблясь, но только при необходимости. Он не неразборчив, но он заходит все дальше.

Хенриксен выглядел задумчиво, усваивая информацию:

— Думаешь, раньше он это уже проделывал? Может ли быть, что сейчас он просто повысил ставки?

Сэм кивнул:

— Похоже на правду. Этот парень слишком хорош, чтобы быть новичком. Я уверен, он выдавал себя за других раньше. У него скорее всего было тяжелое детство, нищее, возможно беспризорное. Может быть, над ним издевались в школе за бедный трейлер вместо дома, и за него никто не вступался. Из окружающих его никто не видит, и за это он зол на них. Он ненавидит тех, у кого есть деньги, а значит, и власть над ним. Этот гнев проявляется сдержанно, подконтрольно, дает ему цель и мотив, и он горд тем, чего он добился. Вероятно, начинал с мелкого воровства, проверяя, что он может получить таким образом, потом перешел к более крупным делам. Он чувствует себя вправе на это; это его компенсация за то, чего у него никогда не было.

Сэм остановился на мгновение, ощутив странный резонанс своих слов со своими же эмоциями. Они прозвучали чересчур похоже на его собственные ощущения. Отбросив эту мысль, он продолжил, его голос стал суше:

— Сам он не остановится. Денег никогда не будет достаточно. Но это не значит, что он идет на ограбления только за этим. Пока его агрессия просчитана, в целом необходима, но это может измениться. Он не убивает без разбора, он не серийный убийца, но убийство любого, вставшего ему поперек дороги, он сочтет оправданным. Он получает адреналин, перехитрив копов. Работает один, у него есть знакомые, но они никогда не становятся партнерами. Он считает себя лучше практически любого.

— Интересно, — Хенриксен подумал несколько секунд. — Итак, он выдает себя за других людей? И достаточно убедительно, чтобы обмануть давних сослуживцев.

— Сослуживцев — да. Но заметь, ни у одного из предполагаемых преступников не было значимых близких, не было семьи, не было никого вне работы. Никто не знал их близко, никто не мог заметить маленьких несоответствий и разоблачить его. Каждый раз несколько недель, предшествующих ограблению, он тратит на то, чтобы подобраться к своей следующей жертве, узнать ее и ее привычки.

Сэм постучал пальцем по пульту:

— А что до этого, то я проверил все записи систем безопасности. Согласно первичным отчетам техников, ни одна из них не была каким-либо образом подделана. Чем бы ни была эта вспышка, она связана с преступником.

— Но если это не засветка, то что могло ее вызвать?

— Ну, в свидетельских показаниях ничего подобного не упоминается, так что я полагаю, что это как-то связано с его маскировкой. Это видно только на видео.

Хенриксен нахмурился:

— Что, думаешь, это голограмма или какая-то аналогичная дрянь?

— Возможно, — Сэм беспомощно развел руками, ненавидя вынужденную необходимость пускать коллегу по ложному следу. Но в голограмму было поверить легче, чем в сверхъестественную тварь, превращающуюся в любого по своему желанию.

— Если вы исключите невозможное, то, что останется, и будет правдой, сколь бы невероятным оно ни оказалось.

Плохо было только то, что представления Сэма о вероятном были намного шире представлений Хенриксена.

— Почему-то я сомневаюсь, что Шерлок Холмс имел в виду психа с голографической маскировкой, — сухо сказал Хенриксен.

Сэм усмехнулся:

— Верно, но прямо сейчас это объяснение ничем не хуже прочих. Учитывая то, что вспышку видно только на записи, можно предположить, что это какое-то устройство. Если так, то оно явно не куплено в магазине, скорее всего, сделано самостоятельно.

— Техногений? — Хенриксен сменил недоверие на внимание. — Это многое объясняет. Месть ботаника и все такое.

— В том числе и то, как он прошел систему безопасности, не подняв тревоги, и попадал в хранилища, к которым у людей, которых он имитировал, не было допуска, — добавил Сэм. — Электронный скремблер несложно сделать, если у тебя есть нужное оборудование и ты знаешь, как.

— Думаешь, парень из колледжа? Гениальный социопат из Массачусетского технологического пошел по криминальной дорожке? — Хенриксен постучал ручкой по блокноту.

— Возможно. Но не менее вероятно, что он только учился в школе и никогда не был в колледже, — ответил ему Сэм. — Гений из нижнего социального класса намного вероятнее никогда не закончит школу, потому что ему там будет скучно. Он презирает систему и ставит свои собственные цели, преодолевая обстоятельства, чтобы изменить свое положение, обычно — материальное.

— И ему нужно все больше. Он совершенно точно пойдет на дело снова, — добавил Хенриксен. — Как считаешь, куда он двинет теперь? Останется в Милуоки или отправится дальше?

— Сложно сказать, — пробормотал Сэм, проверяя свои записи по хронологии преступлений.

«Ферст Нэшнл Банк» и «Хардингс Даймондз», оба в Коламбусе, с промежутком в четыре недели. «Спрингфилд Сентрал Банк» тремя неделями позже, затем полтора месяца до ограбления одной из машин «Бринкс Армор Тракс» под Индианаполисом. И спустя всего две недели после этого — «Сентрал Нэйшн Банк энд Траст» в Индианаполисе, но потом — три с половиной недели до «Монро Джеллерс» в Шампани. Прошло чуть больше двух недель, все еще в Шампани, до ограбления бронированного фургона «Мидвест Сэйвингс энд Лоанс», шофер был убит. Потом прошло больше месяца до «Секьюрити Нэшнл Банк» в Восточном Чикаго. Добраться до Висконсина и ограбить «Милуоки Нэшнл Траст» у него заняло три недели. «Андерсенс Джелери» был ограблен еще три недели спустя.

— Он не остается в одном городе ради больше чем двух ограблений, это мы знаем точно, — сказал Сэм. — Если он все еще здесь, думаю, он уже готовится к следующему налету.

Он перелистал документы, пока не нашел карту, которую сделал Ходкинс за несколько дней до этого по его просьбе:

— И все же по поводу одного момента Резник был прав. Ограбления и так называемые самоубийства происходят в одном районе, в пределах нескольких улиц.

Хенриксен нахмурился:

— А инкассаторские машины? На одну из них напали черт знает где.

Сэм слегка улыбнулся:

— Да, броневик «Брикса». Если забыть про то, что его место погрузки денег находилось в двух кварталах от «Спрингфилд Сентрал Банка».

— Черт, — Хенриксен рассматривал карту, сверяя места нападений и дороги между ними. — То есть он действует из центра.

— Похоже, но здесь нет ничего, что было бы хорошим опорным пунктом. Нет ни гостиниц, ни мотелей, нет многоквартирных домов или заброшенных зданий.

— Отлично, — Хенриксен посмотрел на свой дипломат, прикусив губу, пока думал.

Сэм прищурился, гадая, что беспокоит старшего агента:

— В чем дело?

Хенриксен посмотрел на Сэма долгим пристальным взглядом, прежде чем кивнуть самому себе. Поставив дипломат на стол, он открыл его и вытащил солидной толщины пачку документов. Он указал на нее пальцем:

— Так наш парень — умный, высокомерный, мобильный, расчетливый и жестокий, так? Он не новичок, он слишком хорош. Так что он делал перед тем, как заняться банками?

Ха. Не то чтобы у Сэма было много мыслей по этому поводу.

— Вероятно, он начинал с малого, — медленно сказал он, обдумывая вопрос. — Учитывая то, как он избегает чужого внимания, и его способности к имитации, я думаю, он начинал с мошенничества, карманных краж и тому подобного. Он не жулик, он недостаточно обаятелен или социален для этого. Но ему скорее всего нравились схемы, позволявшие ему обыграть систему, но сохранить анонимность.

— Например, мошенничество с кредитными картами?

— Да, подходит. Подает заявление на вымышленное имя, получает счета на абонентский ящик, использует карту месяц или два, может быть, больше, если он кладет на нее минимальные суммы, потом вытаскивает максимум наличных, выбрасывает и получает новую.

В этот момент Сэм был рад, что Джон научил их кое-каким способам незаконно достать денег.

Хенриксен кивнул, слегка усмехнувшись своим мыслям:

— А что насчет людей, которыми он притворяется?

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Те, кто может быть ему полезен. И еще он может создавать поддельные личности самостоятельно вместо того, чтобы искать кого-нибудь, чтобы скопировать. Дополнительным бонусом для него будет, если они представляют власти.

— Копы, маршалы, федеральные агенты, в таком духе?

— Да, если у них есть доступ к тому, что ему нужно.

Сэм сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Они слишком близко подошли к опасной зоне. Все чертово дело шло по грани, и это раздражало его еще больше. Черт возьми, он был федеральным агентом. Он должен был лучше все контролировать.

— Интересно, — Хенриксен секунду смотрел на него, потом принял решение. Взяв часть документов, он пододвинул ее Сэму:

— Глянь сюда.

Заинтересованный, Сэм открыл верхнюю папку и просмотрел документы. Длинный столбец цифр ему ни о чем не сказал, но вверху страницы стояло имя.

— Ангус Янг?

— Да. А теперь посмотри на следующее.

Прочитав, Сэм поднял бровь:

— Рик Сэвидж?

Он пролистал остальные документы, которые, как он понял, были выписками по кредитным картам:

— Джон Пол Джонс, Бон Скотт, Джеймс Хэтфилд, Тони Айомми? Но это все рок-музыканты.

— Да, — сухо улыбнулся ему Хенриксен. — И что самое плохое — человек, использовавший эти карточки, не был ни одним из них.

Самозванство и мошенничество с кредитными картами.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Сэм; чем дальше, тем меньше ему нравилось происходящее.

— Это, — показал Хенриксен на стопку документов в пять дюймов толщиной напротив Сэма, — из дела, по которому департамент судебной бухгалтерии работает уже больше трех лет. Кто-то обратил внимание на имена, и они отследили связанные с ними случаи аналогичного мошенничества за последние почти двадцать лет. Не спрашивай меня, как, это слишком заумно. В общем, они обнаружили мошенничества на сумму в почти семь миллионов долларов.

Потом он показал на стопку документов примерно той же толщины напротив:

— А вон те файлы — это заявления о случаях самозванства, со всей страны. И их там до фига: парень притворялся представителем Бюро по контролю за оборотом алкоголя, табака, оружия и взрывчатки, Центра по контролю и профилактике заболеваний, Департамента внутренней безопасности, много раз — ФБР. В большинстве случаев это сопровождалось отчетами о случаях проникновений со взломом и нападений, но разовых.

Старший агент встряхнулся:

— А вот что действительно хорошо. Новичок-аудитор наткнулся на случай, за который он сумел зацепиться. Он обзванивал свидетелей, и одна из них упомянула, что уже разговаривала с ФБР по поводу украденных кредитных карт. Новичок оказался настойчив, добрался до этого агента, они сравнили записи и обнаружили совпадения по местам и датам. Охренеть.

Сэм фыркнул:

— Лучше быть удачливым, чем умным, да?

— Точно. Новичок перевозбудился, решил, что охотится на нового Аль Капоне. Доложил своему куратору, оно пошло по цепочке, пока мы с моим напарником не вытянули эту короткую соломинку.

Сэм сочувственно поморщился. У него тоже лежали дела с низким приоритетом, которые выглядели как возможные фрагменты большой картинки, но под интуицию и предчувствия им ресурсов не выдавали. Но, по крайней мере, у него была команда.

В общем-то…

— Если тебе нужны помощники, моя команда сейчас не очень занята, — предложил Сэм. — И Ходкинс, до того как начать работать на ФБР, был бухгалтером.

Хенриксен вопросительно изогнул бровь:

— Думаешь, я вот так просто отдам вам это дело?

Сэм удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза:

— Я не пытаюсь прибрать к рукам твою славу, — уточнил он. — Просто предлагаю помощь. Это все еще ваше дело, специальный агент Хенриксен.

Похоже, того это только развлекло:

— Ладно.

Он подтянул к себе телефон и набрал номер:

— Уточню у Моргана. Если он отдаст свою команду под это, я пошлю Рейди передать вам файлы.

Сэм прилетел обратно в Вашингтон на следующий день, больше в Милуоки ему было делать нечего.

Когда наутро он пришел в их кабинет, он увидел, что одну стену заняла гигантская карта, утыканная разноцветными булавками. Ходкинс копался в отчетах, МакДауэлл и Джефферс сверяли записи и втыкали в карту новые разноцветные и пронумерованные флажки.

— Это еще что? — спросил Сэм, обалдело разглядывая стену.

Джефферс ухмыльнулся ему:

— Это то адское дело, которое ты нам подкинул, Винчестер. Офигительная задачка. Лучше, чем судоку.

МакДауэлл ткнула его вбок:

— Переходи уже к делу.

Джефферс закатил глаза, но Ходкинс заговорил до того, как они начали спорить:

— Серьезно, Сэм, ты не сказал, что мы будем охотиться за нынешним Джесси Джеймсом.

— Что? — тряхнул головой Сэм. — Я думал, мы расследуем мошенничество с кредитными картами?

— Расследуем, — кивнул ему Ходкинс. — Но тут больше, чем только мошенничество.

— Намного больше, — вставил Джефферс.

— О'кей, — медленно сказал Сэм, опускаясь в кресло:

— Рассказывайте.

МакДауэл поморщилась:

— Это долго, сложно и скучно, но суть состоит в том, что мошенничество с кредитками связано со случаями самозванства, а оно связано с целым набором преступлений. И, возможно, с твоими ограблениями банков.

Джефферс понял, что Сэму нужны комментарии:

— Так, давай покажу.

Он указал на карту:

— Вот. Иплансти, Мичиган. В декабре 2008 одна из кредиток списка была использована в мотеле, двух закусочных, на заправке и в круглосуточном магазине. В это же время был замечен человек, представлявшийся специальным агентом ФБР Биллом Уордом и опрашивающий свидетелей по поводу двух исчезновений людей, одно из которых было явным похищением.

— 26-го декабря полиция в ответ на звонок от соседей выехала и нашла Мэдж и Эдварда Карриганов убитыми в их собственном доме, — зачитала отчет МакДауэлл. — В подвале они нашли останки как минимум трех других людей с признаками каннибализма.

— Фигово, — поморщился Сэм. Он пробежался глазами по карте, отмечая детали. Некоторые иголки были вколоты отдельно, другие собраны в разноцветные группы. Некоторые были соединены друг с другом, отмечая последовательность использования карточек.

— Так вы думаете, это все связано?

— Сроки подходят. У нас нет внятного описания парня, за исключением того, что он белый, молодой и привлекательный, так что мы не можем построить фоторобот, но здесь слишком много всего, чтобы это было совпадениями.

Джефферс пожал плечами:

— Это только один пример. Другой — Беркетсвилль, Индиана.

Он показал на иголку на Среднем Западе:

— Апрель 2006, парень появился, представился Джоном Бонэмом. Вроде бы искал своих друзей, но за бензин и еду расплачивался поддельной картой. Шериф выставил его из города за приставания к людям и возмущение общественного порядка. Два дня спустя фруктовый сад, которым жил город, был сожжен дотла, пропали три человека.

— В общем, где бы фальшивые кредитки ни пересекались с отчетами по фактам самозванства, происходило от одного до трех преступлений, — быстро печатая на своем компьютере, подвел итог Ходкинс. — И это может быть тот же парень, который грабит твои банки.

Он вывел карту на большой плазменный экран на стене:

— Смотри. Красные точки — это ограбления банков, — они вспыхнули на экране, пересекая Огайо, Индиану, Иллинойс и Висконсин.

— Вот, а теперь голубые точки — это недавние транзакции по фальшивым кредиткам, которые мы отфильтровали по нашим критериям. И вот так это выглядит в хронологическом порядке.

Одна за другой, начали появляться голубые точки — и они следовали за цепочкой ограблений.

Сэм смотрел на экран, кровь стучала в висках:

— Транзакции были в те же даты? А самозванство фиксировано?

— Да, и да, — Джефферс вывел два отчета на экран. — В Шампани и в Восточном Чикаго, когда агенты опрашивали служащих, те упомянули, что они уже разговаривали с федералами. И, — он мрачно усмехнулся, — в Милуоки женщина-продавец в «Андерсен Джелери» дала свой номер телефона агенту-«красавчику», который брал у нее показания. Что крайне смутило настоящих агентов, которые хотели с ней поговорить.

— Что смущает меня, — проворчала МакДауэл, — так это хронология.

Сэм взглянул на нее:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— То, что не имеет смысла, вот что! — МакДауэл разложила несколько документов. — Сэм, ты профайлер. Ты знаешь, что люди склонны следовать паттернам. Есть разница между серийным убийцей и массовым, организованной и уличной преступностью.

Сэм кивнул, и она продолжила:

— А теперь смотрим сюда. Это не подходит ни под один профиль или паттерн, о котором я хоть когда-нибудь слышала.

Она подтолкнула фотографии с места преступления:

— Здесь проникновение со взломом и вандализм. А здесь, месяц спустя, нападение с отягчающими и кража. Здесь поджог и возможное убийство. Идет по нарастающей, так? Теперь здесь. Взлом пустого склада и осквернение могил. Ничего не украдено, никто не пострадал. Он что, сначала переходит на новый уровень, а потом возвращается обратно? Это не имеет смысла.

— Ты права, — задумчиво сказал Сэм и нахмурился, пододвигая к себе распечатки. — Не имеет.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что у нас здесь может быть серийный убийца? — тихо спросил Джефферс.

Сэм не ответил ему, его внимание было захвачено тем именем, которое появилось в списке. Пало Альто. Кредитная карта на имя Гектора Афрамиана была использована на заправке 31-го октября 2005 года, потом, спустя два дня, на заправке и в мотеле в Джерико… Где ее владелец, по всей видимости, выдавал себя за федерального маршала. На основе улик, найденных в комнате мотеля, его заподозрили в серии исчезновений и, по показаниям, его настоящим именем было… Дин.

Сэм сглотнул, мысли разбегались. Время совпадало, и все подходило. Он заставил себя дочитать до конца. Подозреваемый сбежал из участка и исчез. Никаких упоминаний о другом более старшем мужчине.

— Значит, это сильно зависит от обстоятельств, — прервал мысли Сэма Ходкинс. — Я имею в виду, некоторые из этих дел вообще могут быть не связаны. Описания крайне скупые. Если так, это просто чертово совпадение.

— Совпадений не бывает, — пробормотал Сэм, швыряя документы на стол и глядя в карту, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце. Никто другой не увидел бы паттерна. Но для Сэма о нем все буквально кричало. Это был след охотника. Не полностью случайный, просто зависящий от обстоятельств.

На одну минуту Сэм позволил себе думать, что это Дин. Что его брат в действительности был жив, а не похоронен в безымянной могиле Миссури; что он ехал на импале, охотясь и слушая свой классический рок на полную громкость. Он был удивлен тем теплом, которое испытал при этой мысли, но оно быстро исчезло под напором холодной логики: Сэм так и не смог найти следов брата после Сент-Луиса.

Сэм встряхнулся. Кто бы это ни был, он только что сделал его работу невероятно сложной. Теперь Сэм охотился уже на двоих людей… или, точнее, на охотника и на перевертыша.


	4. Chapter 4

Часть 4.

Сэм занял малый конференц-зал, чтобы поговорить по видеосвязи с Хенриксеном, который сейчас был в региональном отделении в Чикаго. Связь фонила, статические помехи искажали звук. Сэм покачал головой, пока связь наконец не наладилась; типично государственное оборудование.

— Что произошло в Чикаго? — спросил Сэм после того, как они обменялись короткими приветствиями.

— Еще одно ограбление, — сердито ответил Хенриксен. — Пострадавшие не сообщили о нем сразу, потому что хотели разобраться сами.

— Когда?

— За две недели до «Секьюрити Нэшнл». Небольшой магазин под названием «Джонс Даймонд импортерс». Семейный бизнес, производство и продажа аксессуаров высокого класса. Однажды ночью управляющий, Марк Джонс, сын владельца, пришел, обчистил витрины и сейф и исчез, — Хенриксен откашлялся. — Они хотели найти его сами, не желая огласки. Ну, они его нашли.

Видя выражение его лица, Сэм не ожидал ничего хорошего:

— Где?

— Дома в шкафу. Выглядело это так, как будто он повесился, — губы Хенриксена слегка скривились. — Конечно, после того, как он пролежал в запертом шкафу почти два месяца, зрелище было то еще. Почтальон пожаловался на запах, и его сестра пришла проверить.

— Мерзко. И дай угадаю, ни следа драгоценностей.

— В точку. И только тогда они сообщили об этом. Сумма награбленного, по их подсчетам, составила десять с половиной миллионов долларов. — На короткое мгновение Хенриксен выглядел завидующим. Но он тут же сосредоточился на деле:

— А что нарыла твоя команда?

— Кое-что интересное, — Сэм криво улыбнулся. — Ограбления могут быть связаны с подделками кредиток. И убийством.

Хенриксен медленно кивнул:

— Мне чутье подсказывало, что могут. Доказать сможете?

— Может быть, — Сэм открыл почту, добавил в письмо свой отчет и отправил:

— Я только что отправил тебе резюме по делу. Много случайных улик, но слишком много взаимосвязей. Основная проблема — в том, что у нас нет подозреваемого. Мы можем отслеживать его действия, но сам он вне зоны досягаемости. Он для нас по-прежнему призрак.

— И как мы это изменим? — спросил Хенриксен, глядя за левое плечо Сэма: он читал письмо.

— Ходкинс работает с ребятами из бухгалтерии, проверяет, сможем ли мы получить полную запись его передвижений. МакДауэлл и Джефферс пытаются получить улики по остальным преступлениям. Даже если у нас нет его имени, если по его отпечаткам пальцев что-то есть, запись будет в автоматизированной системе идентификации отпечатков пальцев. Я попытался было найти Рейди…

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и высокий худой мужчина с редкими каштановыми волосами вошел и улыбнулся:

— Винчестер, верно? Я специальный агент Кальвин Рейди. Виктор сказал, что ты здесь.

— Привет, — кивнул ему Сэм. — Мы как раз разговариваем с ним по видеосвязи.

— О, отлично, — Рейди пожал Сэму руку, а потом обошел вокруг стола, чтобы видеть монитор:

— Привет, Вик, как дела?

— Отвратно, как всегда, — ответил Хенриксен. — У тебя есть что-нибудь?

— Да. Ты мне будешь должен за это ланч года, — Рейди положил документы. — Четыре года назад полиция Балтимора расследовала двойное убийство. Адвокату перерезали горло в его офисе, следов убийцы найдено не было. Неделю спустя точно также в их доме убили его жену, но она успела позвонить 911. Копы приехали как раз вовремя, чтобы застать на месте преступления парня с окровавленными руками.

— К делу, — с каменным выражением лица сказал Хенриксен.

— Перехожу. Они прогнали отпечатки пальцев подозреваемого, устанавливали его личность. И нашли несколько дел на него: нападение, проникновение со взломом, поджог и, что странно, осквернение могил. Возможные совпадения по отпечаткам еще по дюжине мест преступлений. Но зацени: кредитная карточка числилась как подделанная, так что они начали разматывать клубок. И связали его еще с тремя случаями подделок.

Рейди усмехнулся:

— Один из которых был в нашем списке.

Он с шелестом развернул распечатку полицейского протокола и повернул его к экрану:

— Встречайте Дина Харрисона.

Глаза Сэма были прикованы к фото, и на секунду ему показалось, что у него сердце остановится. Вот дерьмо.

Дин.

— Как считаешь, это наш парень? — спросил Хенриксен, не замечая, что сердце Сэма выскакивало из груди.

— Что произошло в Балтиморе?

— Парень сбежал из участка. Его преследовали два копа из отдела убийств, но вернулась только одна. Она утверждала, что убийцей был ее напарник; он участвовал в краже героина и его перепродаже. Он убил адвоката, чтобы скрыть это, и признался ей во всем, потому что хотел повесить это на Харрисона и убить его. Харрисон оказался не в том месте не в то время. Она попыталась ему помешать, он попытался убить ее, Харрисон сбежал, пока они дрались. Улики подтверждали эту версию, — пожал плечами Рейди.

— Но это было четыре года назад. Это ничего не говорит мне о том, где он сейчас, — прорычал Хенриксен.

— Но это дает нам лицо и имя, Вик. Это до хрена больше того, что у нас было еще этим утром, — заметил Рейди. — У меня есть его фотографии, сделанные в участке после задержания, отправляю по факсу.

Хенриксен кивнул.

— Сэм, — рявкнул он, и Сэм слегка вздрогнул, выходя из того ступора, в который впал, увидев лицо Дина. — Покопайся в прошлом этого Харрисона. Я хочу знать о нем все, с того момента, как он родился, и до его сегодняшнего обеда.

Сэм кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу и надеясь, что выглядит он не настолько потрясенным, как себя чувствует.

Ему нужен был кофе.

Несколькими часами позже шок сменила мучительная горечь, с небольшой долей восхищения против собственной воли Сэма. Судя по федеральным базам данных, Дин Харрисон не имел абсолютно ничего общего с Дином Винчестером, за исключением необъяснимого физического сходства.

Дин Харрисон родился в Толедо, Огайо, в семье Уильяма и Келли Харрисон, умерших до того, как ему исполнилось два года. Единственный ребенок, он вырос со своей тете Эллен, которая жила у черта на рогах в Небраске. Из того немногого, что он смог вытащить из записей округа, Дин обучался на дому до тех пор, пока ему не исполнилось 16, потом бросил. По нему лично информации было немного. Права выданы в Канзасе, но машина не числилась. Работал по мелочи, в основном в качестве механика и разнорабочего, в течение следующих нескольких лет.

А вот его уголовное дело было намного интереснее. Начиная с 2006, его обвиняли в самых разнообразных преступлениях: проникновениях со взломом, кражах, поджоге, нескольких нападениях, угрозах, преследованиях, сопротивлению аресту и осквернению могил. Последнее стало окончательным подтверждением для Сэма, просмотревшего отчет с места преступления полностью: могила раскопана, гроб взломан, тело сожжено. Это не было проявлением извращенной некрофилии — это были действия охотника, упокоившего призрака.

Что значило, что это был Дин. Возможно. Но если это был Дин, то где все это время был отец?

Дело приняло серьезный оборот в 2008 и позже. Балтимор оказался лишь верхушкой айсберга. Отпечатки пальцев Дина дали совпадения по почти двум десяткам различных мест преступлений, некоторые из которых были в числе тех, которые они уже нашли по кредитным картам. Частичные отпечатки пальцев были найдены во взломанном и ограбленном здании аукциона, в квартире застреленной девушки, на двери дома, в котором были найдены пять обезглавленных тел, и так далее.

С другой стороны, Дин Винчестер окончательно исчез с горизонта после 2005. Не было данных по номеру социального страхования или водительских прав, не было отпечатков пальцев, данных о местах работы, адреса или телефона. По всем признакам, он исчез — или стал кем-то другим.

Сэм положил локти на стол и зарылся лицом в руки. Может быть, это было наивностью или просто попыткой выдать желаемое за действительное, но он никогда не думал, что ему придется выслеживать охотника, тем более Дина. Он знал, что его семья была не слишком законопослушна, но годами им удавалось, в целом, оставаться незамеченными, уезжая, если внимание властей становилось слишком пристальным. Почему все должно было измениться теперь?

Он подумал, что должен быть благодарен за то, что Дин Харрисон никак не был связан с Сэмом Винчестером. Это… породило бы проблемы. Но все же он позволил себе на мгновение восхититься тем, как была создана личность Дина Харрисона. Все выглядело идеально; если бы он не знал, он никогда бы не догадался о том, что это была фальшивка.

От него ожидали, что, используя эти данные, он даст более точную картину, продумает, куда тот отправится и как будет реагировать на происходящее. Сэм коротко выдохнул. Профилировать брата… Когда-то давно он знал о Дине больше, чем любой другой человек. Все маленькие шутки и привычки, крохотные детали, которые делали человека неповторимым. Это было неизбежно: они выросли вместе и не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг.

Но теперь, после восьми лет отдельной жизни, в разных городах и в разных мирах, он сомневался, знает ли он Дина теперь. Сколько осталось в нем от того брата, которого он знал, и сколько появилось совершенно незнакомого?

Телефон зазвонил, вырывая его из воспоминаний. Он взглянул на номер и ответил:

— Специальный агент Винчестер.

— Сэм, это я, — это был Хенриксен. — У нас проблема. Девушка в ювелирном магазине в Милуоки опознала Дина по фотографии. Он был там два дня назад.

Сэм выпрямился, все в нем било тревогу:

— Что? Зачем ему туда возвращаться?

— Ты профайлер, ты мне и скажи, — огрызнулся Хенриксен. — Важно то, что, скорее всего, он все еще здесь. Я хочу, чтобы ты и Рейди прилетели сегодня ночью. Я закончу здесь и встречу вас там.

Он услышал, как хлопнула автомобильная дверь:

— Нам нужно поймать этого парня, Сэм. До того, как он убьет кого-нибудь еще.

Рейди был намного более приятным попутчиком, чем Хенриксен, но Сэм был не в лучшем состоянии, чтобы оценить это. Настала его очередь зарыться в работу, перелистывая отчеты и делая заметки. Что-то казалось… упущенным в том паттерне, который они реконструировали. Но он не мог понять, что именно.

Как только они приземлились и вышли из самолета, Сэм воспользовался возможностью выпрямиться во весь рост и размяться. Он ненавидел самолетные кресла, ему никогда не хватало места для ног. Рейди посмотрел на него понимающим взглядом, вскидывая на плечо собственную сумку, и направился к выходу.

Они едва успели получить багаж, когда рядом с ними оказался Хенриксен; он был взвинчен напряжением. Рейди вопросительно нахмурился:

— Вик?

— Только что позвонили. Идет ограбление банка. «Сити Банк оф Милуоки», — Хенриксен взглянул на Сэма:

— Он взял заложников.

Сэм пробормотал ругательство сквозь зубы. Какого черта здесь творится?

— Уверен, что это наш парень?

— Ты знаешь столько же, сколько и я, — Хенриксен торопил их, направляясь к выходу, но Рейди внезапно замер.

Хенриксен бросил на него короткий взгляд:

— Рейди?

— Это он, — негромко сказал Рейди. Сэм проследил его взгляд — и застыл.

Несколько телевизоров в вестибюле были настроены на новостные каналы, и сейчас по всем ним шел репортаж об ограблении банка. Некто только что вышел из банка, держа пожилого охранника на прицеле, по всей видимости, освобождая заложника. Он оглянулся на окружавший здание спецназ и тут же шагнул за спину заложника, уходя от возможных выстрелов, крикнув всем отойти. Камеры приблизили лицо человека. Дин.

На долгое мгновение Сэма захлестнула радость при виде брата, явно живого и невредимого, хотя и очевидно напряженного. А потом его накрыла ярость, вытравлявшая облегчение. Какого хера творит Дин?

— Пошли! — сказал Хенриксен, возвращая Сэма в реальность. Сэм моргнул; ему действительно нужно было перестать выпадать вот так из происходящего. Он подстроился под шаг остальных; они бегом добрались до машины, и, взвизгнув шинами, автомобиль сорвался с парковки. Пока они мчались по ночным темным улицам, Хенриксен настроился на полицейскую волну, слушая отчет о происходящем. Была стрельба, один человек был застрелен внутри банка, предположительно стрелок. Кто-то из заложников завладел ситуацией.

— Что? — тяжело нахмурился Хенриксен.

— Какого черта происходит с парнем, Винчестер? — спросил Рейди. — Он никогда не действовал так открыто.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Сэм. Он был практически уверен, что Дин шел по следу перевертыша и застиг того в банке. А вот как это превратилось в захват заложников, у Сэма не было ни малейшего представления.

— Почему он поменял способ действия? Ему надоело? Захотелось быть пойманным? Он импровизирует? — Хенриксен думал вслух. — Может быть, он осматривал место, и что-то спугнуло его.

— Я. Не. Знаю, — скрежетнул зубами Сэм.

Они доехали до банка за двадцать минут, улица была перекрыта машинами скорой помощи, полицейскими грузовиками, фургонами новостей и зеваками. Хенриксен сердито посмотрел на прожекторы камер, но вышел из машины и набросил куртку с желтыми буквами «ФБР» на спине; он шел с уверенным видом принимающего руководство. Хенриксен направился к командному пункту, Рейди и Сэм шли следом.

Копы внутри поморщились, стоило агентам подняться внутрь. Сэм проигнорировал их; это было распространенной реакцией полиции всегда, стоило появиться федералам.

— Лейтенант Робардс?

Выглядящий бывалым мужчина средних лет неохотно кивнул:

— Да?

— Специальный агент Хенриксен, — представился Хенриксен, его поза выражала властность и уверенность. — Мой напарник, специальный агент Рейди, и специальный агент Винчестер.

— Дайте угадаю, — сухо сказал Робардс. — Вы теперь тут главный, но вы будете рады моему сотрудничеству.

— Да плевать мне на твое сотрудничество, можешь взять пончик и идти трахать свою жену, мне по фигу, — не остался в долгу Хенриксен. — Все, что мне от тебя нужно — это команда спецназа наготове.

Робардс с беспокойством напрягся:

— Послушайте, агент. Тут что-то нечисто. Тут творится что-то сильно… не похожее на обычное ограбление.

— А это вовсе не ограбление. Вы понятия не имеете, с чем столкнулись. В этом банке чудовище, Робардс.

— Да о чем вы? — Робардс взглянул на экраны, на которые были выведены все камеры вокруг банка. — Стрелок убит.

Сэм шагнул вперед, дождался едва заметного кивка Хенриксена и спросил:

— Что именно произошло?

Робардс вздохнул и махнул рукой технику, тот тут же завозился с аппаратурой.

— Парень пришел в банк прямо перед закрытием, вооруженный до зубов, начал с того, что заперся изнутри. Мы получили звонок о том, что идет ограбление, когда охранник снаружи заметил цепь на дверях. Подтвержден захват по крайней мере десяти заложников. Мы окружили здание, снайперы перекрыли все выходы, мы вырубили электричество.

Техник поднял голову:

— Вот последние записи с камер наблюдения перед тем, как мы вырубили электричество.

Сэм глянул через плечо и чуть не застонал, увидев сначала одно, а потом два знакомых лица.

— Рональд Резник, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Хенриксена. — Он запер дверь и захватил заложников. Похоже, у него была штурмовая винтовка. Дин был уже внутри.

— Зашибись, — Хенриксен закатил глаза:

— Это именно то, чего нам не хватало: свихнувшийся на теории заговора псих и серийный убийца в одном здании.

Он обратился к Робардсу:

— Это ваши снайперы сняли Резника?

— Пришлось. Он прицелился в гражданского, это был чистый выстрел, — Робардс потряс головой:

— Все это чертовски странно. Мы дозвонились до него. Он сказал, что у него нет требований, грабить банк он не будет. Назвал себя борцом с преступностью, подтвердил, что действует один, запросил парамедиков для одного из заложников и повесил трубку.

— То есть Дин воспользовался ситуацией, и теперь он заперся внутри, вооруженный и с толпой заложников. — Хенриксен качнул головой:

— Плохо.

Он щелкнул пальцами, показывая на техника:

— Позвоните внутрь снова. Мне надо поговорить с ним.

Тот глянул на Робардса, взял телефон, набрал номер и передал трубку Хенриксену. Все ждали молча, слушая удаленные гудки.

После восьмого гудка раздался щелчок, кто-то снял трубку; по громкой связи диалог был слышен всем.

— Да?

Даже приглушенным и искаженным телефонной линией, Сэм не мог не узнать голос Дина.

— Это специальный агент Виктор Хенриксен.

— Да, знаете, у меня сейчас совершенно нет настроения для переговоров.

— Хорошо, потому что у меня тоже, — оборвал его Хенриксен. — Мое дело — схватить тебя, живем или мертвым, мне без разницы.

— Ого. Немного грубовато для федерального агента, вам не кажется? — удивление и недоумение были слышны четко.

— Ну, ты же у нас необычный преступник, правда, Дин? — мягко заметил Хенриксен, и тут же закрепил преимущество:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел оттуда, прямо сейчас, без оружия. Или войдем мы.

— Как вы узнали, что я здесь? — спросил Дин.

— Ты в дерьме по самые уши, вот как, — резко ответил Хенриксен. — Это моя работа — знать о тебе все, Дин. Я тебя ищу уже несколько недель. Я знаю об убийствах в Мичигане и трюке Гудини, который ты выкинул в Балтиморе. Я знаю об осквернениях могил и грабежах. Я знаю о твоей семье.

— Ни хрена ты обо мне не знаешь, — прорычал Дин, и Сэма продрал озноб. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы голос его брата звучал так угрюмо.

— Хочешь выйти и обсудить это? — Хенриксен позволил себе холодно улыбнуться. — У тебя один час, чтобы выйти, или мы войдем через твой труп.

Короткая пауза, а потом щелчок и тоновый сигнал. Хенриксен невозмутимо положил телефон и повернулся к Робардсу:

— Готовьте людей. Через пять минут мы входим.

— Что? Хенриксен, он же уже отпустил одного заложника, — запротестовал Робардс. — И насколько мы знаем, он никого не тронул.

— Насколько вы знаете. А вы не знаете этого парня. Он умен, опасен и уже убил по крайней мере пятерых, и это только тех, о ком мы знаем.

Робардс шагнул ближе, настаивая:

— Мы не можем рисковать жизнями заложников.

— Поверь мне, Дин для них гораздо опаснее нашего штурма.

— Это безумие.

Хенриксен сделал паузу и холодно взглянул на Робардса:

— Безумие — это там, внутри. И я с ним покончу.

Сэм нахмурился; он ненавидел такие предположения, сделанные по умолчанию, тем более что это был Дин. Но если это заставит Робардса сотрудничать, он прикусит язык.

Робардс закатил глаза, но согласился:

— Отлично. Пять минут. Если хотите идти с ними, поговорите с командиром, он вон там.

Он показал на невысокого человека у фургона спецназа, который командовал снаружи.

— Спасибо, — Хенриксен коротко кивнул, и Сэм и Рейди первыми вышли из фургона. Рядом с их машиной остановился джип, около которого их ждали двое в куртках с надписями «ФБР». Рейди и Хенриксен обменялись взглядами, и Рейди пошел к агентам, а Хенриксен направился к командиру спецназа. После короткого колебания Сэм пошел за Хенриксеном.

— Командир? — позвал Хенриксен, и тот обернулся, бросил на них один внимательный взгляд и мгновенно ощетинился. Сэм закатил глаза. Великолепно, альфа, который считает, что ему угрожают, готов затеять разборку.

— Командир спецназа Арт Сигриччиа, — представился он. — А вы?

— ФБР. Специальные агенты Хенриксен и Винчестер.

— Я получил ваш приказ. Мы будем готовы через четыре минуты. Снайперы перекрыли все точки выхода, мы уже наметили, где войдем.

— Хорошо. Я не собираюсь вмешиваться. Просто хотел предупредить, что мы идем с вами внутрь.

Тон Хенриксена не подразумевал отказа. Сигриччиа напрягся, но, по-видимому, решил, что спор не стоит усилий, тем более что времени почти не было.

— Хорошо. Войдете, когда Альфа зачистит там все.

— Наблюдаете объект?

— Отрицательно. Он хорош, держится далеко от окон и избегает прямой видимости. Хотя мы видели нескольких заложников — похоже, у него проблемы с тем, чтобы держать их вместе.

— Может быть. А может быть, нет. Не недооценивайте этого парня, — предупредил Хенриксен перед тем, как отвернуться.

Сигриччиа раздраженно сказал ему в спину:

— Надеюсь, вы захватили бронежилеты.

Они не захватили, но агенты из местного отделения поделились. Сэм быстро надел бронежилет, проверил пистолет и убрал его в кобуру, наблюдая, как спецназ начал обратный отсчет перед тем, как выбить одно из окон. Первые три команды аккуратно вошли внутрь со стволами наизготовку.

Секунды текли убийственно медленно, и Сэм понял, что задержал дыхание, пока рация не щелкнула:

— Чисто.

Между спецназовцами шел радиообмен, пока они обыскивали здание; рация щелкала и шипела.

— Обнаружил заложника. Она невредима. Вывожу ее.

— Обнаружил труп. Кабинет на третьем этаже. Никаких признаков подозреваемого.

— Обнаружил трех заложников. Они не пострадали. Фил, выводи их.

— Второй и третий этаж проверены. Никаких признаков подозреваемого. Направляюсь к лестнице.

Потом вошла следующая команда, полиция и ФБР шли за ними. Сэм держал свой зиг-зауэр обеими руками, опустив ствол; аккуратно перешагнув выбитое окно, он вошел в темное здание. За исключением звуков от идущих с ним людей, было абсолютно тихо. Он попытался успокоиться, но подстегнутые адреналином ощущения кричали об опасности.

Они прошли к кабинету, в котором лежало первое тело, слушая, как переговаривается идущая первой команда по мере продвижения по зданию.

— Нашел труп в вестибюле. Это первый стрелок.

— Я в хранилище. Оставшиеся заложники внутри. Выглядят невредимыми.

— Это что за дрянь? Какая-то слизь на северной лестнице.

— Труп в котельной и — капитан, оно выглядит неприятно.

Хенриксен поморщился, услышав это, но его лицо закаменело, когда они дошли до кабинета. Офицер, охранявший его, взглянул на них:

— Мужчина, афроамериканец. Мертв.

Это было очевидно. Мужчина, на котором из одежды было только белье, лежал в обломках — Сэм пригляделся, чтобы убедиться — потолочных панелей, его горло было перерезано. Хенриксен покачал головой и вышел из кабинета, направляясь к лестнице. Рация щелкала, пока спецназ проверял здание.

Сигриччиа догнал Хенриксена у хранилища:

— Сэр? Моя команда доложила, что все чисто. Он ушел.

— Скажи своим людям перевернуть здесь все вверх дном. Вентиляция, потолки, отопление, все, — прошипел Хенриксен, его голос почти дрожал от ярости.

— Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость.

— Почему? — спросил Хенриксен. Сигриччиа сделал ему знак идти за ним, и Сэм последовал за ними, не отставая ни на шаг. Спустившись на этаж, Сигриччиа показал на маленькую дверь, охраняемую одним из его людей. Внутри лежали два человека без сознания, с руками, скованными за спиной. Один был одет в форму спецназа, не хватало только шлема, а вот другой был раздет до белья.

— Он ускользнул, — лишний раз констатировал Сэм, игнорируя разъяренный взгляд Хенриксена. Его мозг быстро работал, анализируя и соединяя временные точки и возможные пути отхода. Он резко развернулся к Сигриччиа:

— Где ближайшая парковка?

Тот нахмурился, но ответил:

— В следующем квартале, два дома вниз по улице. А что?

Не тратя времени на ответ, он побежал, и по знакам аварийного выхода выскочил на первый этаж. Вышиб дверь, она вывела его в переулок. Оглянувшись, чтобы сориентироваться, он свернул налево и побежал к многоэтажной парковке.

На первом этаже не было признаков движения, и Сэм побежал по лестнице. Поднимаясь, он внезапно услышал звук заводимого двигателя с характерным рычанием, какое было у классических машин, у себя над головой.

Он добрался до третьего уровня как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть большую черную машину, промчавшуюся мимо него. Выбежав на центр выезда, он автоматически прицелился в нее, но опустил пистолет, зная, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Голова водителя была плохо видна сквозь заднее стекло, этого было недостаточно для идентификации. Сэм прищурился, пытаясь разобрать номера, но машина резко свернула вправо и свернула вниз, исчезнув из вида, оставив только отпечаток своих задних фонарей у него перед глазами.


	5. Chapter 5

Часть 5.

— И что это было? — спросил Хенриксен, когда Сэм вернулся в банк.

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Интуиция. Самый быстрый способ выбраться — автомобиль, ближайшее место, откуда автомобиль может уехать незамеченным — парковка.

— И?

— Я был прав. Но он ушел.

Сэм сжал челюсти, ненавидя разочарование в глазах Хенриксена. Это была не его ошибка!

— Он водит большую черную машину, седан, похож на типичные модели конца шестидесятых. Номер разглядеть не успел.

Хенриксен отвернулся, вытаскивая рацию, чтобы дать команду на перехват машины. Сэм тяжело вздохнул и пошел к лестнице: он хотел осмотреть место преступления до того, как прибудут эксперты. Он бросил короткий взгляд на уже накрытое тело Рональда Резника; на белой ткани и на полу вокруг алела кровь. Бедный ублюдок. Он должен был предусмотреть это.

Спецназовцы были правы: лужи слизи на лестнице и в кабинете управляющего выглядели действительно отвратительно. Сэм присел и подцепил ручкой комок, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Немного крови, нечто похожее на кожу, много прозрачной белесой жидкости и соединительной ткани.

— Это осталось от его жертв? — спросил один из спецназовцев; в его голосе звучало отвращение.

— Почему ты так решил? — спросил Сэм, тяжело глядя на него.

— А ты видел труп в котельной?

Парню наверху перерезали горло, а вот девушке внизу… Сэм сглотнул, когда увидел ее труп. Одетая только в шелковую комбинацию, она упала, сползя по стене; одна ее нога была вывернута под странным углом, рука окровавлена, из груди торчал нож.

— Черт побери, — прошептал он.

Один из офицеров мрачно кивнул:

— Не хотел бы я быть тем, кто расскажет об этом ее сестре.

И в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Сэма пояснил:

— Я вывел отсюда девушку, одну из кассирш, та выглядела точь-в-точь как эта. Должно быть, близнецы или что-то вроде этого.

Для Сэма это было первой хорошей новостью за всю ночь.

Пытаясь не улыбаться, он опустился на колено рядом с трупом — он был теперь уверен — перевертыша, рассматривая его внимательнее. Орудием убийства был нож для вскрытия конвертов, вероятно, из одного из кабинетов сверху. И Сэм готов был поставить крупную сумму на то, что он был серебряным.

— Видишь? — спросил офицер с лестницы, указывая на слизь на полу. Выглядело как… кожа. Сэм начал рассматривать руку девушки, хотел было прикоснуться, но решил не рисковать. Рука была изуродована, но крови было намного меньше, чем ему показалось сначала. Рана была глубокой и кровавой, но в ней была точно такая же слизь, как и на лестнице.

— Что у нас здесь? — спросил Хенриксен, войдя в комнату; Рейди шел следом.

— Женщина, белая, молодая. Заколота, — тут же ответил ему один из офицеров. — Похоже, он ее почти освежевал.

Рейди поперхнулся, но лицо Хенриксена только потемнело:

— Винчестер, выйдем.

Сэм поднялся, отряхнул брюки и пошел за Хенриксеном в холл. Когда они вышли за пределы слышимости, Хенриксен набросился на него:

— Какого черта? Ты мне сказал, что он убивает только при необходимости. Ну так объясни, какая была необходимость снимать кожу с заложника?

— Я же сказал тебе, что это был предварительный профиль, на основе информации, которая у нас тогда была, — прошипел Сэм, тоже вскипев:

— Помнишь? Это было, когда мы думали, что имеем дело с грабителем банков. Имя мы узнали только вчера. Дьявол, да я все еще не закончил даже разбираться с его прошлым.

— Ну, лучше бы тебе закончить, — мягко сказал Хенриксен, подойдя к Сэму вплотную:

— Потому что здесь погибли трое, и по крайней мере часть вины — на тебе.

Сэм отшатнулся, ощущая себя так, словно Хенриксен его ударил:

— Что?!

— Ты неверно прочитал этого парня. Мы все еще не знаем, что он за псих, за исключением того, что он двинутый садист. И ты позволил ему ускользнуть от тебя на парковке.

Несколько ударов сердца Хенриксен тяжело смотрел на него.

— Возвращаемся к работе. У нас охота на серийного убийцу.

Сэм не был полностью уверен в том, кого в тот момент он ненавидел больше, Хенриксена или Дина.

Прошло четыре недели после Милуоки, команду Сэма официально перебросили на расследование, оставив на нем и Хенриксена. Сэм подозревал, что ему позволили продолжить работать по делу не столько из профессиональной любезности, сколько потому, что он был слишком гордым и слишком упрямым, чтобы его бросить. Как сказал Рейди, «такие дела делают тебе карьеру… или оставляют после себя язву желудка».

Хенриксен стал практически невыносим, и большинство в команде уступили общение с ним Сэму. Все еще раздраженный и тем, что произошедшее выглядело его ошибкой, и презрением Хенриксена, Сэм зарылся в работу, выискивая любые зацепки и пытаясь доказать, что расследование должно быть закрыто — и по возможности объяснить роль, которую сыграл Дин. Проблема была в том, что, чем больше они копали, тем меньше обнаруженное можно было объяснить рационально, а его навыки профайлера оказывались все более бесполезны. Логического (то есть не-сверхъестественного) объяснения найденным фактам не было, и у всех них было ощущение, что они уперлись в тупик.

Сэм понял, что оказался в крайне щекотливом положении. Инстинкт охотника, казалось бы, давно похороненный, проснулся снова четко и ярко, мозг работал, опираясь на те знания, которые он накопил за те годы и которые так старался забыть. Его навыки агента и профайлера отошли в тень, а вот охотник в нем становился все сильнее, движимый его внутренней потребностью знать и понимать. Он знал, что происходит, но ни один уважающий себя агент ФБР не позволил бы себе даже упомянуть, не то что поверить, в сверхъестественную версию происходящего.

Ему приходилось тщательно подбирать слова, четко отслеживая, что он говорит, не позволяя ничему из сказанного прозвучать странно. Он не использовал этот навык с первого семестра в Стэнфорде, когда он внезапно оказался среди людей совершенно другого склада, а ему понадобилось заводить друзей. Это напомнило ему «1984», двоемыслие и двоеречие. Та книга зацепила его, и теперь он чувствовал отвращение из-за того, что был вынужден прибегнуть к такому же лицемерию.

Но конечно, после того как версии охотника/ добычи и добровольного борца с преступностью были отвергнуты, единственным оставшимся объяснением стал невменяемый серийный убийца. Так было решено по умолчанию, несмотря на все возражения Сэма и свидетельства обратного. Его изначальное предположение о том, что преступником был один и тот же человек, теперь работало против него, потому что у них действительно был один человек, которого они искали, и жажда Хенриксена добраться до Дина только росла.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь? — прорычал Хенриксен, подходя к столу Сэма.

— Кассир, Шерри, говорила правду.

— Какую правду? Про убийцу, который спас ее жизнь, или про ее близнеца, которой не существовало? Она спятила.

— Испугалась, это да. Но спятила — вряд ли.

Сэм выдохнул и показал документы:

— Одно свидетельство о рождении Шерри Голгос, от 12 июня 1985 года в Брукфилде, Висконсин. Единственный ребенок. Близнеца, сестры или других сиблингов нет. Я проверил в больнице на всякий случай, врачи утверждают, что Лори Голгос в тот день родила только одного ребенка. Девушка говорила правду. Кем бы ни была та женщина в банке, она не была родственницей Шерри.

Сэм кивнул на соседний стол:

— МакДауэлл кое-что нашла.

МакДауэлл прищурилась, глядя на него, но отвела взгляд, когда Хенриксен обернулся к ней:

— Пришли предварительные результаты ДНК-анализа.

— Вовремя.

— Он дважды все проверили, — резко сказала МакДауэлл. — ДНК женщины в банке дало близкое совпадение с ДНК Шерри Голгос.

— То есть это ее сестра, кузина, или чертовски похожая дальняя родственница?

— Нет. Близкое совпадение в том плане, что это человек.

Хенриксен тряхнул головой:

— Что?

— Ни один из результатов тестов не является нормальным. После того, как они исключили дефект образцов, они решили, что проблема в связях нуклеотидных пар в цепочке ДНК. Они провели тестирование на нуклеиновые кислоты и несколько полимеразных цепных реакций для подтверждения, но по всему выходит, что фосфодиэфирные связи полностью…

МакДауэлл оборвала себя, увидев взгляд, которым смотрел на нее Хенриксен, и вернулась к человеческому языку:

— ДНК необычна.

— Это значит, что…? — уточнил Джефферс, откидываясь назад в своем кресле.

— Как объяснили в лаборатории, ДНК нестабильна. Ее структура в образцах неправильна, и ДНК склонна к распаду. Чем больше проходит времени, тем сильнее она распадается на свободные нуклеотиды.

МакДауэлл пожала плечами, внезапно смутившись:

— С человеческой ДНК такого не происходит. С известной ДНК, по крайней мере.

— И еще кое-что, — добавила МакДауэлл, доставая еще один отчет:

— Помните две отвратные лужи слизи? Там та же генетическая аномалия.

— Они обе остались от этой женщины? — поморщился Джефферс.

— Нет. Та, что на лестнице, точно соответствует нашему мертвому парню. А та, что в офисе управляющего — управляющему банка.

— Который был найден дома, мертвым, предположительно застрелившимся, судя по ране — за несколько часов до ограбления, — Сэм позволил себе выдохнуть. Перевертыш линял, когда оборачивался. Так. Теперь Сэму стало все ясно до конца.

— И в то же время он есть на записи камер видеонаблюдения банка и выглядит поглощенным работой. Сотрудник банка подтверждает, что он исчез, только когда Резник собирал всех, — добавил Ходкинс.

— И в их трупах нет и следа этого генетического отклонения, — подвела итоги МакДауэлл.

— Дьявол, ну что происходит? — Хенриксен тяжело вздохнул, потер виски:

— Ладно. Забудем про банк. Есть новые зацепки по Харрисону?

— Вообще-то нет, — Сэм махнул в сторону карты, в которую теперь было воткнуто еще больше флажков, и нескольких поставленных рядом досок. — Розыск машины ничего не дал, по кредиткам пусто, ничего нет. Он ушел. Мы просмотрели его прошлое, попытались найти паттерн. Нашли еще пару мест, где он был, там могут быть свидетели, которые видели что-нибудь.

— Свидетели? Или снова последователи культа Дина? — проворчал Хенриксен, и Сэм мягко фыркнул, радуясь, что не был с ним на паре последних допросов. — Я действительно не понимаю этого. Он одиночка, убийца, интересуется оккультизмом, любит раскапывать могилы и уродовать трупы в качестве развлечения, и оставляет за собой всех этих людей, которые ему преданы.

— Может быть, он не убийца, — Сэм попытался убедить его в тысячный раз. — Никто не видел, чтобы он действительно кого-нибудь убил. Если хочешь, они все считают его своего рода героем.

— Ты действительно веришь в это? — Хенриксен бросил на него ледяной взгляд, и Сэм заставил себя не вздрогнуть. Остальные тут же вернулись к своим столам, старательно уходя в работу до нового начала старого спора.

— Ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что не все улики указывают на него, — намеренно спокойно сказал Сэм. — Его вина небезоговорочна. Я думаю, здесь что-то нечисто. Доказательства скорее говорят в пользу того, что он добровольный борец с преступностью, чем псих-убийца, как думаешь ты.

— Добровольный борец с преступностью. Ну да. Так, ну и с кем он борется?

Сэм промолчал, испытывая раздражение и горечь и едва сохраняя спокойствие.

— Да ладно тебе, Сэм, у каждого такого мстителя своя цель. А что у нас тут? Каким образом он вершит правосудие, когда глумится над телами и режет людям глотки?

Сэм снова промолчал, и Хенриксен издевательски усмехнулся:

— Думаю, мы тут уже все поняли цену твоим заключениям.

Теперь он зло смотрел на Сэма:

— Скажи мне вот что. Ты хочешь поймать этот мешок дерьма или нет? Потому что сейчас больше похоже на то, что ты оправдываешь его.

Он постоял, по-прежнему разглядывая Сэма, а потом приказал:

— Найди его. Он не мог просто исчезнуть.

С этими словами он вышел из кабинета; Сэм понадеялся, что он отправился искать кого-нибудь другого, чтобы терроризировать.

Сэм посмотрел на фото Дина из банка, которое они повесили на стену. Хенриксен был властным ублюдком с навязчивой идеей, но это Дин был тем, кто нарушил границы между своим миром и миром Сэма и перевернул его аккуратно спланированную жизнь.

Места, где Сэм предпочитал пить после работы, определялись тем, почему он пил. С командой они обычно собирались в спорт-барах или в пабах около метро, вроде «Келли'с», при этом они избегали традиционных мест, где предпочитали собираться копы. Это было всего несколько раз, просто чтобы развеяться после тяжелого дела или долгой недели, и он никогда не пил больше двух кружек пива, если только он ничего не праздновал.

Сегодня Сэм был один, и он испытывал сильное искушение надраться до беспамятства.

Он наклонил свой стакан с виски, глядя, как свет отражается и преломляется в янтарной жидкости. Сравнение с магическим кристаллом всплыло в голове до того, как он успел отбросить эту мысль, и он сделал глоток. В этот дешевый бар его всегда приводили именно такие мысли.

Прошло больше двух месяцев после провала в Милуоки. Хорошей новостью, единственной хорошей новостью, было то, что новых ограблений не было. Но это обстоятельство оказалось погребено под лавиной странных дел, явно связанных с Дином. Последний, ненадолго показавшись в Айдахо, тут же исчез. Снова.

Сэм нахмурился. Его брат — убийца-псих. По крайней мере, так считало ФБР, а считали они так потому, что никто не верил в то, что Дин был рыцарем в крестовом походе за избавление мира от монстров. Конечно, Сэм не собирался никому об этом рассказывать. Из всех правил, которые Джон пытался вбить в его голову, действительно крепко засело единственное, оно же правило охотников №1: «Мы делаем то, что мы делаем, и мы помалкиваем об этом».

Он никогда не рассказывал о том, чем занималась его семья, никому, даже Джесс. Он ненавидел охоту, ненавидел всю мерзость, связанную с этой отвратительной работой, все то, что делало его отщепенцем, фриком. Он так много работал, чтобы казаться совершенно нормальным, чтобы в нем не осталось ничего странного, ничего, способного вызвать вопросы. Он отчаянно боролся за то, чтобы его ничего не связывало с тем миром, выбрав тяжелый, но собственный путь.

Его семья всегда ограничивала его, постоянно переезжая и заставляя менять школы каждые несколько месяцев, вынуждая его вступить в их нелепую войну. Чудом было то, что он хотя бы закончил школу. Джон считал, что тренировки были важнее домашних заданий, что дополнительные упражнения были достаточным оправданием для того, чтобы не подготовиться к тесту.

Даже после того, как он сбежал, лучше не стало. Он обманывал на собеседованиях, вынужденный изобретательно уходить в своих резюме от прямой лжи, и постепенно создавал защитную оболочку между собой и оставшейся позади жизнью. В течение почти трех лет он лгал Джессике о своем прошлом, всегда избегая любых упоминаний о своей жизни до колледжа. Иногда по ночам ему по-прежнему было больно думать о ней…

…но он лучше останется без нее, чем увидит, как она отвергает его или, хуже, называет его сумасшедшим.

Теперь он думал, было ли это только вопросом времени. Его семья была похожа на тех призраков, на которых он когда-то помогал охотиться — всегда вылезавших в самый неподходящий момент и уничтожавших все в своем стремлении к разрушению.

Сэм допил виски и жестом попросил налить еще. Он ненавидел размышлять о семейном деле.

Сегодня был плохой день. Хенриксен был в дурном настроении после нескольких абсолютно бесполезных опросов свидетелей в Колорадо, и находившийся рядом с ним все это время Сэм чувствовал себя не лучше. Ходкинс нашел связь между Дином Харрисоном и серией убийств в Сент-Луисе, если забыть о том, что подозреваемый по делу был мертв. Вчера они эксгумировали могилу и нашли в гробу студенистую массу вместо тела. Хенриксен решил, что это еще одно подтверждение тому, что Дин фальсифицировал свою смерть, и приказал им искать дальше.

Самым плохим было то, что Джефферс предположил, что Дин Харрисон может быть еще одним псевдонимом, и немедленно запросил помощи Дэб. Сэм стоял в этот момент рядом и с колотившимся сердцем отчаянно молился, чтобы тот, кому Дин заплатил за взлом своих данных, был лучше Дэб.

Частью стоящей перед Сэмом дилеммы было то, что, проверяя связанные с Дином эпизоды, он обнаружил ряд дел, совершенно точно бывших работой брата, но не имевших отношения к сверхъестественному. Хотя многое было типичным для действий охотников, некоторые преступления были необычными, не укладывающимися в логику и очевидно жестокими. Среди последних были сожженный фруктовый сад в Индиане, взлом дома в Миссури и нападение на находящегося не при исполнении офицера в Огайо.

Он начал задумываться над тем, насколько хорошо он знал брата. Дин всегда был увлечен охотой, наслаждаясь ей на инстинктивном уровне, чего Сэм просто не мог понять. Он знал, что Дин способен на жестокость, но всегда считал, что она может быть направлена только на достойную цель. Теперь он уже не был уверен.

Почему так долго не было видно следов Джона? Нашел ли его Дин? Что если — об этом было больно даже думать — с отцом что-то случилось? Дин остался один? Винил ли он Сэма в том, что тот не поехал с ним?

У Сэма заняло много времени переосмысление бережно хранимого героического образа брата. Когда он оглядывался назад и анализировал поведение Дина рационально, выяснялись вещи, о которых он никогда не задумывался. Например, насколько Дин нуждался в людях, в своей семье, в том, чтобы быть нужным. Как страстно он жаждал одобрения, особенно отцовского. Каким бы асоциальным он ни был, Дин ненавидел находиться в одиночестве.

Сэм знал, что если что-то случилось с отцом и Дин остался один, тот мог кое-где переступить черту. Дин жил, равняясь на отца; без него он мог уйти в штопор, а первой реакцией Дина на стресс часто была жестокость. Что, если он действительно убивал людей, не только монстров?

Сэм тряхнул головой и полез в бумажник за деньгами. Алкоголь ничему не помогал, теперь он был только пьяным и мрачным. Надо было вернуться домой, заставить себя лечь спать, а завтра проснуться и продолжить охоту на брата.

Сэм прошелся глазами по доскам с информацией еще раз, выискивая знакомые схемы. Все было здесь, прямо перед ним — и все это было совершенно бесполезным. Он мог показать большую часть мест, где Дин побывал за последние пять лет, но после Милуоки тот словно исчез с лица земли. Никаких новых следов, никаких совпадений по кредиткам, никаких результатов розыска машины, ничего. Просто еще один успевший остыть след.

Сэм в раздражении взял со стола свой бумажник:

— Я за кофе, — предупредил он.

К счастью, остальные ни о чем его не спросили, просто кивнув ему с почти ощутимым облегчением. Он удивился, но ничего не сказал и пошел к лестнице, едва поборов искушение рискованно пошутить; он был готов на что угодно, чтобы победить это медленно растущее разочарование.

Когда он вернулся в кабинет с горячим латте, слегка успокоившись, там царило напряжение, почти предчувствие взрыва, так, словно все ждали удара молнии. Сэм остановился, сузив глаза и оглядывая команду. Язык жестов был выразителен: напряженные плечи МакДауэлл, отведенные глаза Ходкинса, чересчур пристальное внимание Джефферса к своему экрану.

Сэм уже был готов спросить, в чем дело, когда в коридоре прогремел голос Моргана:

— Винчестер! Сюда, живо!

Поморщившись, Сэм оставил кофе на столе и пошел к куратору, остро ощущая тревогу. Морган вел его наверх, и в каждом его движении была видна ярость; Сэм гадал, что ее вызвало. В деле никаких новых зацепок, да и Морган не был из тех, кто позволял эмоциям влиять на свою работу, как бы плохо ни шли дела.

В напряженном молчании они дошли до офиса заместителя директора Грова, и Морган открыл дверь, пропуская его вперед. Сэм аккуратно вошел, кивнул уже сидевшему Хенриксену и стоящему у окна Грову.

— Винчестер, — холодно улыбнулся Хенриксен безо всякого намека на веселье.

— В чем дело? — спросил Сэм, неохотно садясь напротив Хенриксена. Морган остался стоять, скрестив руки, в дверях.

— Тут выяснилась забавная вещь, — обыденно сказал Хенриксен. — Думаю, мы наконец нашли, почему дело было таким гиблым.

Гров обошел стол и сел на край, постучав пальцем по делу:

— Скажи мне, Сэм… А когда ты собирался нам сказать, что Дин — твой брат?

Сэм застыл, внутри все смерзлось. Вот дерьмо.

— Дэб наконец раскопала настоящие документы нашего подозреваемого. Оказалось, что Дин Харрисон в действительности — это Дин Винчестер, старший брат Сэма Винчестера. Похоже, он заплатил кому-то, чтобы скрыть это, сразу же после того, как объявили о его смерти в Сент-Лиусе. Этот кто-то был хорош — взломал автоматизированную систему идентификации отпечатков пальцев и данные социальной службы, изменил даже свидетельства о рождении.

Хенриксен наклонился вперед, тяжело глядя на Сэма:

— И это все не заняло бы столько времени, если бы ты рассказал нам сразу же, как только узнал.

— Кстати, а когда ты узнал? — спросил Гров. — Опрос свидетелей, места преступлений… или ты знал с самого начала и покрывал его?

Сэм тряхнул головой, откашлялся: в горле пересохло.

— Милуоки, — хрипло сказал он. — Выпуск новостей.

Хенриксен и Гров обменялись взглядами, но заговорил Морган:

— И за три месяца с того момента ты не нашел времени, чтобы поделиться с нами этой информаций.

— Слушайте, я не видел брата шесть лет. Я думал, он умер, — безнадежно сказал Сэм. — Мы работали над делом с подделкой личностей, с двойниками. Я не знал, он ли это.

Даже пока он говорил, он понимал, что это было слабым оправданием. Судя по тем взглядам, которым остальные смотрели на него, они понимали это тоже.

Отворачиваясь от болезненного разочарования на лице Моргана, Сэм попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу Хенриксена:

— Виктор, разве я тебе не помог с делом? Ты бы все еще гонялся за призраками, если бы не я. Я доказал, что это один человек, я нашел аномалии на видеопленке. Я предложил искать связи между счетами кредиток и номерами телефонов. Я помог связать все это вместе. Я хочу его найти так же сильно, как и ты.

— Потому что он убийца? Или потому что он твой брат? — уточнил Хенриксен. — Да, ты помог. Но ты позволил ему сбежать от тебя в Милуоки. Ты отправил нас в погоню в Колорадо. Мы не вышли на Айдахо, пока не оказалось слишком поздно. Да, и это если забыть тот факт, что ты не сказал нам, что это твой чертов брат!

Он почти кричал под конец, и Гров сделал успокаивающий жест в его сторону.

— Сэм, безотносительно всего, это плохо выглядит. Дело такого масштаба, а у нас в команде все это время работает брат подозреваемого? Это плохо отразится на Бюро. Ты скомпрометировал всех.

Он тяжело вздохнул:

— Мне жаль, Сэм, но последствия будут тяжелыми.

— А именно? — напряженно спросил Сэм.

— Ты солгал при приеме на работу, Сэм. Сказал, что у тебя нет брата. Одно это требует твоего увольнения, — сказал Морган.

— Да, и тут еще кое-что. Ты вмешался в федеральное расследование. Утаил значимые факты в ведущемся расследовании, что классифицируется как препятствование отправлению правосудия, и использовал свое служебное положение, чтобы утаить улики, которые могли бы помочь схватить преступника, подозреваемого в отвратительнейших преступлениях.

Гров сухо улыбнулся:

— Много слов, которые сводятся к тому, что ты уволен и арестован.

Хенриксен оглядывал его так, словно прикидывал, как лучше оторвать крылья мухе:

— Ты дашь показания, Сэм. Если будешь сотрудничать, может быть, просто потеряешь работу. Или ты становишься соучастником по всем эпизодам, плюс помощь в сокрытии преступлений и подстрекательство, может быть, по факту, даже соучастие.

— Что? Это смешно! — запротестовал Сэм, его накрыло адреналиновым выбросом после этих слов:

— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения!

— Нет? Ты лгал мне последние три месяца. Почему я должен верить тебе сейчас?

— Я не лгал! Я просто… не говорил всего.

Сэм поморщился, осознавая беспомощность собственных слов. Все было кончено. С тяжелым вздохом он поднялся, аккуратно снял кобуру с пистолетом и значок и положил их Грову на стол.

— Служба безопасности отведет тебя в комнату для допросов. Будь умницей, — Гров кивнул Моргану, который открыл дверь, чтобы позвать охранников.

Хенриксен стоял напротив Сэма.

— Знаешь, после того, как мы обнаружили, что он твой брат, я заставил их копать глубже. Поднять данные по семье. Мать погибла в пожаре в доме, это было трагедия. А вот дело твоего отца объяснило многое. Бывший морпех, растил сыновей в дороге, в дешевых мотелях и жалких лачугах. Настоящий воинствующий фанатик. Он хорошо натаскал тебя и твоего брата. Промыл мозги вам обоим, сделал из Дина своего маленького совершенного солдата. Но ты, ты выбрался из этого безумия. Пошел своим путем, стал федералом. Мило и солидно.

Сэм холодно посмотрел на него:

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к делу?

— Никто не видел Джона Винчестера и не слышал ничего о нем за последние три года. Он просто исчез, испарился, не оставив и следа. Лично я думаю, он натренировал Дина слишком хорошо, а потом потянул за поводок слишком сильно. Тебя не было, и у Дина оказались развязаны руки, чтобы разобраться с этим. — Хенриксен эффектно замолчал, а потом сделал небольшой шаг к Сэму, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Так вот, чего я не понимаю. Почему ты рисковал всем, чего ты добился, ради психопата, который, скорее всего, убил твоего отца?

Глаза застила красная пелена. Сэм не помнил, как замахивался, но он определенно помнил ощущение того, как его кулак врезался в лицо Хенриксена. И ощущалось это чертовски правильно. Он успел ударить еще два раза перед тем, как его схватили и бросили на пол, вывернув руки. Тяжело дыша, Сэм расслабился и молча позволил им надеть на себя наручники.

Хенриксен, пошатываясь, поднялся, стирая идущую из носа и разбитой губы кровь:

— И теперь к списку обвинений можно еще добавить нападение на федерального агента.

Он кивнул охранникам, показав на Сэма:

— Отведите его в комнату для допросов номер три.

Те подняли Сэма, перехватив его под руки, и выволокли за дверь. Последним, что он увидел перед тем, как та захлопнулась, был мрачный взгляд Хенриксена.

Пока он шел под охраной к лифту, Сэм напряженно думал, пытаясь учесть все, придумать план. Эта его жизнь была кончена. Все, ради чего он так много работал, было разрушено за одно мгновение. И произошло это исключительно потому, что он не открыл свой рот и не признался в том, что Дин — его брат.

Сэм закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его затопляет ярость. Это было так несправедливо! Он не совершил ничего дурного, но теперь он, скорее всего, закончит свою жизнь в тюрьме. Потому что у него брат — идиот.

НЕТ.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, проясняя сознание. Ладно. Он знал, что ему делать.

Он попробовал наручники на запястьях. Стандартная модель «Смит&Вессон», затянуты не слишком сильно, только чтобы ограничить ему свободу действий. Негромко насвистывая, он принялся за работу.

В Бюро была хорошая система внутренней безопасности, но незадолго до этого Дэб жаловалась на установку нескольких камер видеонаблюдения в неправильных точках. Сэм незаметно оглянулся, отмечая небольшие черные полусферы на потолке и рассчитывая в уме угол обзора. Через семь шагов, на углу около лифта, была слепая зона.

Сэм начал обратный отчет, насвистывая и слегка кашлянув, чтобы заглушить тихий щелчок замка наручников. Три… Два… Один.

Он сделал короткий шаг и толкнул плечом охранника слева, заставляя его потерять равновесие. Потом вывернулся из захвата и нырнул вниз, нанося удар локтем второму охраннику. Тот отлетел к противоположной стене и сполз по ней с тихим вскриком, потеряв сознание еще до того, как упасть на пол.

Первый охранник успел крикнуть «Эй!», но Сэм перехватил его за горло, и тот болезненно захрипел. Сэм слегка придушил его, и охранник потерял сознание, падая рядом со своим напарником.

Сэм оглянулся, никого в зоне видимости не было. Справа от лифта была дверь, вероятно, в подсобные помещения. Он вскрыл замок за тридцать секунд и втащил обоих охранников внутрь, потом захлопнул дверь и запер их внутри. Одной проблемой стало меньше, но с этого момента начался обратный отсчет.

Очень спокойный, Сэм вошел в лифт и нажал кнопку подземного гаража, молясь успеть добраться до него до того, как здание будет блокировано. Раздался негромкий сигнал оповещения, и он вышел, быстро направляясь к машинам. Он редко приезжал на работу на автомобиле, ненавидя утренние пробки и предпочитая, по возможности, ездить на метро. Но сейчас, когда скорость стала решающим фактором, ему была нужна машина.

Выбрав незаметный вольво без сигнализации, он вскрыл замок и скользнул внутрь. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он последний раз угонял машину, но — спасибо памятному лету, когда его всему этому учил Дин — оказалось, что это как с ездой на велосипеде. Минутой позже он вывел машину из гаража и поехал к своему дому.

Времени у него было в обрез. За двадцать минут он собрал сумку, снял, сколько мог, денег с карточки, и выехал из города. Промедление грозило ему тем, что Хенриксен или полиция схватят его. Нужно было бросать машину и искать новый транспорт, избегая общественных мест и камер наблюдения. А потом…

Он вцепился в руль так, что побелели костяшки. Он должен был найти Дина.


	6. Chapter 6

Часть 6.

Маленьким чудом было то, что Сэму удалось сбежать настолько незаметно. Не то чтобы он испытывал острую благодарность, прячась в дерьмовом мотеле черт знает где; на кровати и на полу были разложены газеты, а все, что осталось от его прошлой жизни, было свалено в сумке.

Он потратил несколько дней на то, чтобы запутать любые следы, по которым его мог выследить Хенриксен, и теперь сам сосредоточился на том, чтобы найти Дина. Он понял с досадой, что ему было сложно перестать думать, как федералу, и вспомнить, как думают охотники. Он забыл, что ряд источников ему больше недоступен, что часть данных для него теперь закрыта, а след Дина успел остыть до того, как он пошел по нему.

Находясь в отчаянии, Сэм позвонил пастору Джиму — и узнал, что пастор был убит почти четыре года назад, а новый пастор, Бейкер, никогда не слышал о Дине Винчестере.

Потом он попробовал набрать Бобби, где ему ответил хриплый голос: «Автосвалка Сингера».

— Бобби Сингер? — спросил Сэм.

— Кто это?

— Это Сэм, Сэм Винчестер.

На том конце провода наступила долгая пауза. Наконец Бобби спросил:

— Что тебе нужно, парень?

— Бобби, я знаю, что прошло уже много времени. Я только хочу знать, не видел ли ты недавно папу или Дина? Мне нужно найти их.

На этот раз пауза была настолько длинной, что Сэм забеспокоился, не положили ли на том конце трубку. Наконец Бобби вздохнул:

— Сынок, я знаю, ты теперь в ФБР. Я знаю, что ты в той команде, которая охотится за Дином. Все знают.

— Бобби, я звоню не поэтому, — Сэм потер переносицу. — И что ты имеешь в виду, что «все знают»?

— Слухи среди охотников. Это худшие сплетники из всех, кого я когда-либо знал. Дин в одиннадцатичасовых новостях в качестве грабителя банка, а ты снаружи со спецназом — это, знаешь ли, дало пищу для разговоров.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал он. — Бобби, пожалуйста. Я не позвонил бы, если бы не отчаялся.

Он поморщился, вдруг поняв, как это прозвучало.

— Э, извини, я не имел в виду…

— Я знаю.

На том конце провода был слышен приглушенный шум: Бобби ходил, пока думал.

— Так ты ищешь его не за тем, чтобы арестовать?

— Нет, не за этим. Но мне нужно его найти.

Сэм сказал это так искренне, как только мог.

— Знаешь, ты подошел чертовски близко к тому, чтобы сломать его. Мальчик очень многое сделал, чтобы уйти из твоей жизни. Ему это никогда не нравилось, но он уважал твое решение.

Сэм готов был ощетиниться, услышав осуждение в голосе Бобби, но прикусил язык. Без Сингера он не представлял, где хотя бы начинать искать, так что оправдываться, настраивая этого человека против себя, было плохой идеей.

— Черт возьми, парень. Ладно. Не знаю, куда исчез твой отец, не слышал о нем уже почти два года. Но Дин звонил примерно десять дней назад из окрестностей Нью-Мексико. Вроде бы местечко называется Симаррон. Он охотился на чупакабру. Куда отправится потом, не сказал, так что это последнее, что я о нем слышал.

— О'кей, — выдохнул с облегчением Сэм. — Спасибо, Бобби.

— Да. И, Сэм? Поговори со своим братом.

Бобби повесил трубку.

— О, я собираюсь, — пробормотал Сэм, кладя телефон.

Симаррон, Нью-Мексико, был в паре штатов, но Сэм сомневался, что Дин все еще там. За десять дней тот мог объехать страну дважды. Но там, по крайней мере, было, откуда начинать.

Напасть на след Дина у Сэма заняло еще неделю. Он просматривал газеты, пытаясь найти потенциальную работу, за которую взялся бы его брат. Ему пришлось быстро убраться из города, когда он заметил, что взгляд шерифа стал более чем просто любопытным; до местного офиса ФБР было всего двадцать миль, и он не стал рисковать.

Наконец, после трех штатов и совершенно случайной охоты на водяного духа, который его чуть не утопил — Сэм выкарабкался, ночью вернулся и изгнал его — повезло в Долорес, Колорадо. Он остановился, чтобы поужинать в крошечной забегаловке для дальнобойщиков, и показал фото Дина официантке и повару.

Официантка, которой на вид было лет шестьдесят, улыбнулась, увидев фото:

— Да, я его видела. Молодой парень, милый, приехал вчера после обеда один. Зашел, чтобы выпить кофе и съесть пирог. Его сложно забыть, улыбается так, что может очаровать гремучую змею.

Сэм улыбнулся ей, показав ямочки на щеках.

— А вы случайно не видели, куда он уехал?

— Видела. Он выглядел очень уставшим, поэтому я сказала ему, что если он ищет место, чтобы переночевать, то у Кортеса есть пара неплохих мотелей. Здесь всего восемь миль или около того вдоль железной дороги. — Она неопределенно кивнула в сторону проходящей к югу трассы. — Он поблагодарил меня и уехал.

Сэм добавил десятку к чаевым и уехал, чувствуя, что почти достиг цели. Дин был рядом, он это чувствовал.

Он нашел его во втором мотеле. Или, точнее, он нашел импалу. Припарковавшись на другой стороне, Сэм заглушил двигатель и уставился на машину, чувствуя неожиданный прилив тепла при взгляде на нее. Это совершенно точно была та импала, в которой он практически вырос. Ладно. Сэм глубоко вдохнул и вышел из машины, чувствуя, что его почти трясет.

Часом позже, заселившись, приняв душ и переодевшись, Сэм шел через стоянку. Постояв рядом с машиной, он коротко оглянулся. Осторожно провел рукой вдоль стремительного кузова импалы, и ощущение было знакомым и близким. Эта машина когда-то была его домом — домом и безопасностью, и теплом, и уютом на заднем сидении рядом с Дином, и отцовскими кассетами, звучавшими вместе с шуршанием шин колыбельной.

Импала означала, что Дин здесь, прямо за той дверью, и Сэм внезапно до конца осознал, что за больше чем шесть лет он ни разу не был к брату ближе. Больше причин медлить не было, и, глубоко вздохнув и привычно одернув пиджак, Сэм поднялся и постучал в дверь.

Послышался скрип кровати, медленные шаги, и он задержал дыхание, когда почувствовал на себе взгляд из дверного глазка. Время замерло, Сэму показалось, что он прождал вечность, пытаясь понять, откроет ли Дин ему дверь. Наконец проскрежетала цепочка и щелкнул засов, дверь открылась, и Сэм смог дышать снова.

Дин стоял на пороге, оценивающе глядя на него. Сэм воспользовался шансом рассмотреть его в ответ, впервые по-настоящему рассмотреть своего брата.

То, что он увидел, потрясло его.

В его воспоминаниях Дин был невероятным, красивым, задиристым, грубоватым, и почти всегда на лице у него была эта чертова улыбка. Все то время, что за ним охотилось ФБР, а ребята сравнивали его с Джоном Диллинджером и Джесси Джеймсом, усилило его почти мифический образ.

Но человек перед ним был мало похож на те воспоминания. Его волосы были коротко и неаккуратно подстрижены и выглядели грязными, щетине было минимум два дня. Глаза запали и слегка покраснели, темные круги под ними подчеркивали бледность кожи; четкий красный шрам пересекал правую скулу от виска к подбородку.

Живые и искрящиеся прежде, сейчас зеленые глаза Дина были блеклыми и обведенными темными кругами, его лицо выглядело ничего не выражающей маской. Он был худым, скорее даже изможденным, судя по тому, как висела на нем одежда, больше жилистым, чем крепким, и напряженным, как струна. «Кто ты и что ты сделал с Дином?» — вертелось у Сэма на языке, но он проглотил эти слова. У него не было права задавать такие вопросы.

Молчание повисло между ними, становясь тем глубже и тяжелее, чем дольше оно тянулось.

Дин нарушил его первым. Он дал Сэму тяжелую оплеуху, так, что боль затопила того с головой. Сэм отшатнулся, перед глазами у него заплясали звезды, скула пылала огнем. Он запоздало поднял руку, защищаясь от следующего удара, но его не последовало. Дин развернулся и скрылся в комнате.

Правда, он не захлопнул дверь. Сэм заколебался, осторожно потирая щеку. Это значило, что…?

— Так и будешь торчать там? — спросил его грубый знакомый голос, и Сэм с трудом сглотнул перед тем, как переступить порог и закрыть за собой дверь. В комнате был полумрак, но от лампочки в ванной и от окон шло достаточно света, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга.

— И какого черта это было? — спросил Сэм, осторожно проверяя челюсть.

— Причин до фига. Я с этим несколько запоздал.

Дин откашлялся, и Сэм едва не вздрогнул от того, как хрипло звучал его голос:

— Ну так как, парень из ФБР, что привело твою отполированную задницу в мою глухомань?

— Ну, ладно, — Сэм потер шею, теряя уверенность и чувствуя себя так, словно стал на десять лет младше. — Я тебя в своем роде… выследил.

— Заметно, — усмехнулся Дин, возвращаясь к постели и устало садясь. — У тебя это заняло много времени, — пробормотал он, отвинтил крышку фляжки и сделав короткий глоток.

Сэм нахмурился:

— Дин, сейчас три пополудни.

— И?

Дин подчеркнуто не предложил ему фляжку.

— Я спрашиваю снова, что ты тут делаешь?

Он мотнул головой, показывая на дверь:

— Своих друзей из ФБР прихватил?

— Что? Нет!

Дин поднял бровь, и уродливый шрам изогнулся. Сэм ляпнул прежде, чем успел подумать:

— Ты как?

Губы Дина скривились в самоуничижительной ухмылке, но в его глазах не было и намека на веселье:

— Да все шоколадно, Сэмми, — медленно сказал он, разводя руками:

— Зацени комфортабельность номера, отличную кухню и выдающееся обслуживание в этом изумительном местечке. С тех пор, как ты ушел, все так и было. И чипсы впридачу.

Тряхнув головой, он перегнулся через кровать, опираясь на нее одной рукой, а другой дотягиваясь до полупустой бутылки виски:

— Черт подери, как я, по-твоему?

Сэм стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как его захлестывает раздражение:

— Ну, выглядишь ты дерьмово, — напрямик сказал он; у него руки чесались отобрать бутылку.

— Следи за языком, Сэмми.

— Я Сэм.

Сэм твердо посмотрел на брата. У него была причина придти сюда, и он не собирался больше вестись на болтовню Дина.

— И нет, я один. Знаешь, почему? Потому что я больше не работаю в ФБР.

Дин нахмурился:

— Что? Почему?

— Да из-за тебя, Дин! Ты что, правда, думал, что они никогда не обнаружат, что Дин Харрисон в действительности — это Дин Винчестер, который случайно связан с Сэмом Винчестером? Подозреваемый, кстати, в серийных убийствах!

— Они не должны были это обнаружить. Я достаточно заплатил Эшу.

Дин глотнул еще виски.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? — спросил Сэм. — Я потерял мою чертову работу! Они пытались арестовать меня. И все потому, что ты не мог не показать свое тупое лицо в одиннадцатичасовых новостях!

— Это было четыре месяца назад, — сказал Дин. — А работу ты потерял только сейчас?

— У них столько ушло на то, чтобы разобраться с твоими именами.

— А ты за все это время не побеспокоился сказать им сам? Сдать меня, заявить, что понятия не имел, чем я занимаюсь, получить иммунитет или как там это называется и сохранить работу?

— Что я им должен был сказать, Дин? «Нет, сэр, мой брат не серийный убийца, он просто на монстров охотится»?

— Он не Мессия, он очень непослушный мальчик, — Дин издевательски хохотнул над собой. Сэм выдохнул с отвращением и сменил тему.

— Дин, где папа?

Дин мгновенно замолчал, отворачиваясь.

— Не знаю.

— Дин…

— Не знаю я.

— Ха. И почему это я тебе не верю? — надавил Сэм. — Давай, за последние шесть лет ты просто должен был его найти.

Дин поднялся и посмотрел на него.

— Да, я нашел. И тоже без твоей помощи, мальчик из колледжа.

— Отлично. Знаешь, как я жил без тебя? У меня была своя жизнь. Я не изображал болонку отца, которая прибегает каждый раз, как он позовет. Я закончил юридическую школу и Академию, и без вас. Я тоже помогал людям, знаешь ли. Вот только я заслужил свой значок.

— Который ты потерял, — ударил Дин в ответ. — Пока ты сидел по уши в своих книжках, я нашел отца. А, да, и знаешь, что еще? Мы нашли ту тварь, которая убила маму.

Сэм вздрогнул, теряя уверенность:

— Что?

— Да. Это был демон. Высший демон с желтыми глазами. Злобный сукин сын, убил множество людей, спалил на потолке не одну мать. Но папа и я, мы его выследили. Отец не мог сделать этого в одиночку, я был нужен ему. Где, черт возьми, был ты?

— Ты был нужен папе? — издевательски повторил Сэм. — Это поэтому он тебя оставил? Да, Дин, он бросил тебя. Просто ушел один, оставив тебя так, как он всегда это делал. А ты все еще идешь за ним повсюду, как собака на поводке.

Он демонстративно оглянулся по сторонам:

— Где он теперь, Дин? А? Ты все еще «нужен» ему?

Дин слабо вздрогнул, его лицо вспыхнуло. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, взгляд у него стал ледяным:

— Ты действительно хочешь знать, Сэм? — тихо спросил он. — Хочешь знать, что случилось с папой? Отлично.

Он смотрел на Сэма остановившимся взглядом, его голос был мягким, но мертвым:

— Мы выследили чертова демона, но нужен был способ убить его. Мы нашли пистолет, Кольт, который может убить все что угодно, в смысле — сверхъестественное что угодно. И когда мы загнали эту тварь в угол, я был тем, кто спустил курок и отправил его задницу в небытие.

Дин насмешливо улыбнулся:

— Время устроить вечеринку, правда? Демон мертв, мама отомщена, мы остановили Апокалипсис и теперь можно все это отпраздновать. Правда, папа был совершенно не рад. Стал охотиться меньше, пить больше, и, говоря «больше», я имею в виду «намного больше». Он не мог больше смотреть на меня. Так продолжалось месяцами. А однажды ночью, когда он напился, я попытался отвести его домой. И вот тогда он сказал мне.

— Я сделал то, о чем он мечтал двадцать лет. Демона убил я, не он. Он никогда не испытает чувства удовлетворения от того, что убил ту тварь. И за это он меня возненавидел. Я забрал его месть, его цель. Он смотреть на меня не мог. — Его начала бить дрожь, и Дин сжал пальцы в кулак. — А спустя пару дней он просто исчез. Не сказав ни слова, не оставив записки, просто ушел и оставил меня. Снова.

Внезапно его гнев угас, и Дин осел на кровати, свесив руки между колен.

— Сейчас? Либо погиб по пьяни, либо начал где-то новую жизнь. Я не знаю, и мне плевать. Все, что я знаю — это то, что я устал быть брошенным.

Сэм несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, неуверенный, что может что-то сказать.

— Знаешь, что меня по-настоящему достало? Пока ты рос, вы с отцом вечно спорили, просто сталкивались лбами из-за всего, особенно охоты. Ты сбежал в колледж от нас. Ты сказал, что хочешь прожить «безопасную» жизнь, — он усмехнулся. — И после всего этого, попытавшись уйти от этой жизни, ты все еще охотник. Ты и папа, вы все те же. Только я думаю, у тебя работа была посложнее. Демонов легко понять. Люди, они безумны.

— А что насчет тебя, Дин? — спросил Сэм. — Ты тоже безумен?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — проворчал тот.

— Мы отследили все твои передвижения за последние пять лет. Места, где ты был, дела, над которыми ты работал. Большая часть из них простые, если знать, что искать. А вот другие выглядят подозрительно. Так, как будто там нет ничего сверхъестественного.

Дин поднял голову, неверяще глядя на Сэма.

— Ты думаешь, что я убивал людей?

Сэм твердо смотрел на него:

— Знаешь, у них были причины назвать тебя серийным убийцей.

— Да ладно, Сэм, — прорычал Дин. — Ты действительно думаешь, что я мог хладнокровно убивать невиновных людей?

— Да, Дин, я думаю.

Дин задохнулся на мгновение, его взгляд потух. А потом он просто медленно качнул головой и потянулся за виски снова:

— Ну, раз так, мне тебе больше сказать нечего.

Сэм уставился на него, страстно желая… большего. Желая искупления за ту, сломанную Дином жизнь. Желая… хоть чего-нибудь.

Зарычав, Сэм пошел к двери и распахнул ее, впуская в номер слабое солнце поздней осени. Он шагнул… а потом остановился.

Куда, черт возьми, он собирается идти?

У него не было дома, не было работы. Его разыскивало ФБР. Он потерял все окончательно, и не знал, можно ли с этим что-то сделать. Он так сосредоточился на том, чтобы найти Дина, что забыл подумать, что будет делать потом. Теперь у него не было цели, и на мгновение ему захотелось вернуться и ударить Дина за то, что тот отнял ее у него тоже.

«Я забрал его месть, его цель. Он смотреть на меня не мог».

Эти слова эхом раздались в его голове, рикошетя от других воспоминаний. Он оглянулся на Дина, сидевшего и ждавшего, пока он уйдет. Оставит его точно так же, как оставил отец.

«Ты и папа, вы все те же».

— Черт побери, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы, на душе заскребли кошки. Минуту назад он не знал, что делать. Теперь у него было сразу же несколько вариантов.

Он мог бы выйти из мотеля, позвонить в ближайшее отделение ФРБ, сдать Дина и сдаться самому. Конечно, обратно его не взяли бы, но это сняло бы с него обвинения, помимо прочего. Может быть, он смог бы работать аналитиком. Маловероятно, но все же.

Он мог бы уехать и начать новую жизнь где-нибудь, где ФБР его никогда не найдет. Он мог бы осесть, наняться на безопасную работу, найти милую девушку и жениться на ней. У него были деньги, и остались контакты, чтобы исчезнуть как Сэм Винчестер и появиться как кто-нибудь, совершенно другой.

Или…

Он мог выбрать самый трудный путь и попытаться вернуться в свою семью.

Это будет непросто. Черт, это выглядело практически невозможным, с пропастью между ним и Дином, выстланной пеплом сожженных мостов, и Сэм это понимал.

Но основы никуда не исчезли.

Теперь он осознал, почему стал так зациклен на работе, почему ненавидел возвращаться в пустую квартиру, почему ему было настолько не по себе в его собственной жизни. Потому что никто не знал настоящего Сэма Винчестера: ни его команда, ни даже Джесс. Он создал скорлупу, картинку, на которую они любовались, но не позволил никому заглянуть внутрь. Это терзало его годами, и до этого мгновения он никогда не понимал, почему.

Он был чертовски одинок.

И так же был одинок Дин.

И если он сейчас выйдет в эту дверь, он так навсегда и останется внутри скорлупы. Он никогда не станет Сэмми, у него никогда не будет никого, кто действительно понимает его, кто знает о нем все до мельчайших подробностей. Пока они росли, Дин ни разу не забыл ничего, что было бы значимо для Сэма, потому что Сэм был значим для него.

Он хотел быть значимым снова.

Приняв решение, Сэм шагнул к двери.

Дин выдохнул:

— Если решил сдать меня… хотя, знаешь, делай что хочешь.

Дверь за Сэмом захлопнулась.

Следующим утром, когда Дин вышел из номера, Сэм сидел на капоте импалы. Дин нахмурился, увидев его одетым в джинсы и рубашку и сумку у его ног. Коротко оглянулся по сторонам, не увидел никого больше и осторожно пошел к машине.

Когда он открыл заднюю дверь, чтобы бросить свою сумку, Сэм бросил свою сверху, а потом открыл пассажирскую дверь и скользнул внутрь:

— Ну, и куда сначала? Вегас или Гранд Каньон?

Дин сердито посмотрел на него, открыл водительскую дверь и сел напротив Сэма:

— Выметайся из машины.

— Нет, — Сэм спокойно встретил его взгляд. — Я еду с тобой.

— Что? А как насчет, знаешь, быть федералом, закон и порядок и все прочее?

Сэм тряхнул головой:

— Я не могу вернуться, Дин.

Дин смотрел прямо перед собой, он был напряжен до предела:

— Не поступай так только из-за этого. Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать…

— Нет.

Сэм скрестил руки на груди, молча предлагая Дину попробовать вышвырнуть его из машины.

Дин тряхнул головой в полной растерянности:

— Я не понимаю. Зачем тебе это?

Сэм сделал глубокий вдох:

— Потому что ты все еще мой брат.

Дин моргнул, а потом очень медленно и осторожно улыбнулся:

— Сука.

Сэм улыбнулся в ответ, в груди потеплело в первый раз со времен Стэнфорда:

— Придурок.

Он чувствовал, что вернулся домой.

Конец.


End file.
